CrAzYmAd
by Artemis Obscure
Summary: SD boys cause pandemonium as foreign exchange students.Throw in a bi cross dresser,a lovesick idiot,curry eater,an eccentric writer and a whole variety of odd OC's with chest hair and wasabi thrown in. The results is utter chaos and loads of madness
1. Please, Please, Please?

CrAzY/mAd

Disclaimer: I'm just putting my twisted imagination to use here. And no, I still don't own anything. Not in this lifetime, not ever.

Rating: G

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD guys come instead? Chaos follow when they head to sunny Malaysia…

Pairings: No Yaoi/Lemon content. Pairings shall remain a mystery till later chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Why oh why am I starting on another fic? Don't I have enough to do as it is? Specially dedicated to Mystical, Laine, Mel, and every SD freak who reviews. 

****

Chapter 0ne: Please, Please, Please?!?

****

Artemis Li POV

"I need your help," Melanie blurted out as she rushed towards our table during recess. "It's really, really important." I eyed her warily. she was carrying a stack of floppy yellow folders in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Half of her shirt was out from her skirt, and strands of hair were sticking out from her usually neat ponytail. Under my gaze, Melanie blushed. "Alright, I don't really need your help. It's just that Josh—"

"No." Josh was Melanie's lame ass boyfriend who I can't stand the living guts out of. He's short, has a flat face and squinty eyes. He also has this irritatingly spiky hair that he painstakingly gels up. Josh thinks of himself as somewhat a 'ladies man' and takes the opportunity to hit on any semi-good looking girl within 20 meters of him. 

"Really, all you have to do is—"

"No."

"Come on now, please—"

"No."

"Won't you just listen to me?" she shouted out. heads in the cafeteria swiveled around and looked at us. Davidson John High was that type of school where the students are interested in the slightest bit of disturbances. "Just give me a moment to explain." Rather breathlessly, she gave us each a folder each. "this just came by e-mail last night."

I opened the folder she gave me. the first thing that caught my eye was the grainy black and white photo of a student in glasses. This was followed by the particulars. I looked up at Melanie who grimaced.

"Yeah, I know the pictures look awful. We printed them out this morning in the library, and well, you know how the school printer is."

"What's this all about?"

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "You know that our Interact Club has just established a foreign exchange student program with the Interact Club of Kanagawa right? Well, anyway, this program is open for Japanese students between 17 to 21. These are the first batch of students who will be coming down to Malaysia." She paused here to give us a big grin. "Isn't that cool?"

"Um, yeah, really interesting. What has that got to do with us?" Elaine asked.

"A group of 27 students from Kanagawa will be visiting our school say, like the middle of next month. We've found host families for everyone except for these four students," this was said rather sheepishly.

"Let me guess, darling Josh asked you to help him find nice little host families for these students right?" Josh was the President of our Interact Club, how he wound up as president of the Interact Club remained a mystery. I suspected it was something to do with the fact he's filthy rich.

She blushed dramatically. "I volunteered to help him."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Melanie, I can't believe—"

"Please?"

"But haven't you noticed that they're all boys? Why can't you find us some decent looking girls our age to play host family to?" Elaine asked.

"Because, they've all been taken?" Melanie said, thoroughly frustrated now. "Come on, please I really need your help guys! All you have to do is ask your parents to sign here," she pointed to a thin line at the bottom of the page. "It's really easy. All you have to do is to show these students around KL for about 2 months. That's all."

"Two months?" we asked incredulously. "We have to have these nerds tagging along with us for two months?"

"It's just two months. Look, even I'm taking one okay?" she opened her folder and showed us another grainy picture of a monkey like person, sticking his tongue out at the camera. I couldn't help giggling. Melanie scowled. "Yeah, real funny," she said. "So can you get your parents to sign the forms and hand them in by next week? Just tell them all the details of this whole foreign exchange student thing is in the file."

"What makes you think we're going to do it?"

"Did I mention if you play host families to them now, you'll get the chance to go to Japan as a foreign exchange student at the end of the year after your exams? Not only that, you'll get extra credit and a certificate of participation."

****

Melanie Yen POV

Please, to whatever greater power out there, let them agree. I told Josh that I would be able to get Arty, Amanda, and Elaine to play host families. It isn't fair though. How come I'm hosting this ape and Josh gets to host that cute Japanese girl? Life isn't fair, I tell you.

My mind flashed back to this morning in the library.

#Flashback#

"Come on Mel, I need another four people. Hey, why don't you and those friends of yours play host family?" Josh was smiling broadly, as if he had just discovered penicillin.

"I'm not sure," I said, after looking at the student details. "I mean, why don't you get another fourth former to do it?"

"Aww, come on. No one wants to host these students. Come on. Please Mel?"

"I'm not sure if they'd agree—" Josh cut me off by….

[Arty: *holds up a 'censored' sign* since this is a G rated fic, let's not go into details 'kay? ^_^]

"So will you…"

"Yeah sure. No problem." My head was spinning a little, and I felt as if I was floating on air.

"Great, I knew you'd do it?" he handed me the folders and patted my head. "You're a good person, Mel, that's why l like you."

__

"You like me. Aren't you supposed to be madly in love with me or something?" I wondered as he left the library.

#End of Flashback#

Please let them say yes. Please let them say yes. Please let them say yes. Please…

"Argh, stop looking at me like that, Melanie!"

"Please?"

review! Or else….(just kidding)

okay, let's go on to chapter 2!!


	2. Waiting For What?

CrAzY/mAd

Disclaimer: I'm just putting my twisted imagination to use here. And no, I still don't own anything. Not in this lifetime, not ever.

Rating: G

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD guys come instead? Chaos follow when they head to sunny Malaysia…

Pairings: No Yaoi/Lemon content. Pairings shall remain a mystery till later chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Read + Review = Happy Arty (Get the hint?)

****

Chapter Two: Waiting For What?!?

__

[Kuala Lumpur International Airport: 8:26 PM]

****

Amanda Ching POV

Someone remind me once more, why I'm here. I'm hungry and the smell of fries is making me feel hungrier. I can't believe that I managed to let Melanie talk me into this.

****

Elaine Soo POV

The flight has been delayed for another half-hour. At the rate the stupid plane's going, we'll be standing here outside Burger King the whole night. I can't believe that I managed to let Melanie talk me into this.

****

Artemis Li POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we regret to say that flight 592 form Tokyo to Kuala Lumpur has been delayed for half an hour. We regret any inconvenience caused..." 

That is it. I'm hungry. There's a Burger King over there. I'm going to get a burger. To heck with Josh's orders that we were to take those students out for dinner. If I didn't eat anything, I was doing to die soon. I still can't believe that I managed to let Melanie talk me into this.

****

Melanie Yen POV

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the loudspeaker announced. "We regret to say that flight 592 form Tokyo to Kuala Lumpur has been delayed for half an hour. We regret any inconvenience caused..." 

"I'm going to get some dinner." Artemis stomped off into Burger King.

"Wait, we're supposed to wait for the foreign exchange students and then go for dinner together…" I trailed off hopelessly as she started placing her order. I wondered where was Josh, he was supposed to be here by now. As the president of the Interact Club, he should be there to greet the Japanese students. After all, he was playing host family to one of them.

My stomach growled as she came back with a Whopper and some curly fries. Artemis offered me a fry, but I refused. I needed to lose some weight; just only yesterday, Josh asked me if I had put on weight.

Sighing, I looked at my cardboard sign that I had been holding since six. Hanamichi Sakuragi it read out on boldly marked letters. By now, it looked a little battered and the sides of the cardboard were slightly soft now. To be honest, I hoped this Hanamichi fellow could converse decently in English. My Japanese isn't that fantastic. Since he looks like a wild monkey, maybe he can get on well with my younger brother Bryan. After all, birds of a feather flock together.

By the way, where on earth was Josh? He should have been here ages ago. I can't believe that I let Josh talk me into this.

__

[Somewhere far away from Kuala Lumpur International Airport, 9:00 PM]

****

Josh Wong POV

I need more cologne. If I'm going to impress this Haruko Akagi chick, I'm going to have to give her a good impression. More cologne! I need more cologne! And damn it, my hair's not so spiky anymore. Where's my hair gel? I need to give her a good impression!

Luckily I didn't tell Melanie their time of arrival is actually 10 PM.

****

Haruko Akagi POV

"Ah—Ah CHOO!" Eh, this is the tenth time I sneezed in this hour. For some reason, I have been sneezing so much since I got in this plane. But nothing is going to dampen my spirits. I can't believe that I'm actually going to Malaysia as a foreign exchange student. Okay, so maybe Onee-Chan is going as well, but we'll me going to different schools. Guess what? I'll be in the SAME school as Rukawa-kun!

"AH-CHOO!"

"Ah, Haruko-chan, are you cold? Why are you sneezing so much? Do you want my jacket?"

"Thank you very much Hanamichi-kun. But it's okay. I—AH CHOO!" Why isn't Rukawa-kun offering to lend me his jacket? "AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!"

****

Kaede Rukawa POV

Stupid plane. Why is it taking so long to reach Malaysia? Akagi's airhead sister just sneezed another time. Yuck. I hope it isn't contagious. *Yawn* I feel so sleepy….

"Zzzzz…."

"Baka Kitsune! You're drooling on the Tensai's shoe!"

__

[Back to KLIA, 10:02]

****

Elaine Soo POV

"What the hell, it that Josh over there?" Artemis yelled out. I looked up to see out stupid president strolling up to us. He was wearing this ugly maroon button down shirt and black pants. His hair looks more 'cacat' than usual. It looked as if he's been using a whole tube of hair gel to keep it standing up like that. (Arty: 'cacat' in Malaysian slang means stupid or lame)

"Josh, where have you been? I thought you forgot or something." Melanie rushed up to him and she looked as if she was about to hug him. Ugh. I can't believe that Melanie actually likes that lame ass. Oh god, what perfume did he use? It's strong enough to wipe out the entire bacteria population in KLIA.

****

Amanda Ching POV

I want to kill Josh. What did he mean when he said he 'forgot' to tell us that the flight was supposed to touchdown at 10 PM? We've been waiting here since six. EEW! What perfume is he using?

****

Artemis Li POV

"You bloody fool!" I yelled. I knew everyone was staring at us, but at this point I didn't care. I can't believe that pathetic excuse of a president forgot, mind you, FORGOT to tell us that the flight was supposed to be at 10. "You stupid freaking porcupine! How could it actually escape your already small mind to tell us! ARGH!"

"So you came a few hours earlier," he said, looking very bored. "Big deal." That was it. I screamed like a banshee and threw what remained of my coke at him. SPLOOSH!

Hah! Serves him right, his hair is wet now. Yuck. What perfume is he using? It smells awful.

****

Melanie Yen POV

Oh. My. God. I can't believe Artemis actually threw coke on Josh. Okay, maybe it slipped his mind to tell us the flight was actually at 10, but still! 

****

Josh Wong POV

"ARGH! MY HAIR!! ARTEMIS YOU FRIGGIN BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?"

My hair! Ruined! Oh no! what a disaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 592 form Tokyo to Kuala Lumpur has just landed. Please proceed to…"

Argh! I need to fix my hair! Where's the nearest bathroom???

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

He he. So sue me if it's too cliched. I just like the idea of pouring drinks on my friend's lame ass boyfriends. No appearance of the SD boys, but I promise, you'll see a lot of them in the next chapter. Remember to review!

Oh Yeah, Manchester United Vs Arsenal tonight. Hope Man U wins! ~_^


	3. Welcome To Malaysia?

CrAzY/mAd Disclaimer: I'm just putting my twisted imagination to use here. And no, I still don't own anything. Not in this lifetime, not ever. 

Rating:  I decided to change the rating to PG

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD guys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia…

Pairings: No Yaoi's. Pairings shall remain a mystery till later chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/n: (okay, so Man U lost to Arsenal. Boo. *makes face*) thanks to all those who reviewed and waited patiently for the chapter where the bishonens make their appearance. Once more, this story is dedicated to Elaine, Melanie and Mystical. Now to get down to answering reviews…

TehTarik: yeah, I am a Malaysian, that's why I came up with this crazy idea of the SD boys coming here… *pouting* I don't like Arsenal because Man U lost to them…

miracle: thank you! here's the next chappie! (almost all the girls seem to like josh. I think it has something to do with his spiky hair -_-)

Mystical: you finally read my fic! (but then again, you are already a baka, so…off to the nearest baka booth!!(^_^) you want me to use your nick. But won't you think it's weird going around with the name Mystical Ching? Or would you prefer Misty?

townberry: yeah, I thought so as well. thanks for the comment anyway.

krappkarmin: hehehehe! I also wonder how will the girls in school react if they set eyes upon Rukawa (they'd probably form the Rukawa Brigade part 2 or something). ~_^. Is Josh in love with Haruko? I think he's more like crushing on her cause she's a cute chick.

akane: hahahaha! Josh's hair is naturally 'cacat' (well, to me that is). Oh my gosh,  I'm so honored that you want to post CrAzY/mAd on your site. No one has ever asked me that before *starts sniffing*

crazy4u: another Arsenal fan?!? Waah! I'm from PJ. How about you?

Eliar Swiftfire: finally another fellow Man U fan!!! Since everything in this fic takes place in Malaysia, I should change the school's name ne? okay, so SMKDJ the school is!

Don't stop reviewing! Really, I pretty much live on them!! 

Chapter Three: Welcome to Malaysia?!? _[Kuala Lumpur International Airport, 10:45 PM]_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 592 form Tokyo to Kuala Lumpur has just landed. Please proceed to…"

**Hanamichi Sakuragi** "Bwwwwwaaahahahahahahahahahahaha! Look out there people, the Tensai has just landed!" I laughed happily as I stepped out of the plane. What couldn't be more perfect? I was going to be a foreign exchange student for two months ant to top it of, Haruko-Chan will be with me! Ah yes, life is perfect. Actually, the reason why I joined the interact Club and this whole foreign exchange student thing is because of Haruko-Chan. Where was she by the way? Ah ha. I spotted her at the luggage conveyor belt. She was trying to take her luggage from the conveyor belt and looked as if she had some trouble in lifting the heavy bag. I gallantly went to her rescue. 

"Haruko-Chan, let me help you get that." I took up her bag. And nearly fell over. Kami-san, what was in here? It's as heavy as rocks!

"Arigato Hanamichi," she said as she gave me that bright smile of hers that never fails to light up my day. "Ano, gomen ne if my bag's too heavy."

"Heavy? No, not at all. It's not HEA-vy --oof!" luckily, the bag has rollers. She took it from me and smiled again. I could feel my heart fluttering harder. My face broke out into a grin as bright as her beautiful smile. Oh Haruko-Chan, I like you so much. If it wasn't for that stupid brother of yours…

"Aren't you excited Rukawa-kun? We're actually here already!"

Huh? What the? Agrh! Baka Kitsune! If you didn't come along as well, I would be having Haruko-Chan all to myself!

Haruko Akagi POV 

We're here! in Malaysia! I can hardly believe it! I rummaged in my bag pack to look for the information folder that contained all the information about my host family, though I already almost knew everything by heart. I was going to be staying with this guy called Josh Wong who lived in Petaling Jaya. Someone bumped into me as I took the folder out from my bag. It was Rukawa-kun! Oh my gosh, he's actually putting his bag beside mine!

"Aren't you excited Rukawa-kun? We're actually here already!"

"Hn." 

Oh my gosh, he actually said something to me! Oh, wow! This is so cool! I'm going to love it here!

Rukawa Kaede POV 

We're here already. Big deal. If it wasn't for my stupid parents, I would be at the basketball court playing happily. Instead, I'm here in this noisy airport with Akagi's sister who happens to be even noisier. It's all my parent's fault. As if it wasn't bad enough when they registered me to be in the interact club without telling me, but this?!?

# flashback#

"We've signed you up for the foreign exchange student program," my father stood up straighter and looked very pleased with himself.

_Do'aho._

"It's an excellent opportunity to meet people from different cultures,: my mother added helpfully. "Don't you think it's exciting, going somewhere new, meeting new faces," she stopped to sigh. "If only during my time they had such programs as well," she added wistfully.

_Do'aho._

"You'll be going to Malaysia for two months. My boss told me it's a wonderful place. the people, the food, the culture," my father beamed delightedly. "You're a very lucky boy Kaede."

_Lucky boy my foot do'ahos._

#End of flashback#

So here I am, courtesy of both my do'aho parents about two weeks later. There's this girl, called Elaine something-or-the-other who's going to be hosting me. Of all people, I get a girl to play host family to me. I bet she's one of those irritatingly feminine girls like Haruko who collects dolls and wears something frilly and pink every day. I don't think she even knows how to play basketball.

/Rukawa's imagination/

"Kaede-kun," a girl in a checked pink and white dress with a frilly white apron approached with a tea tray in her hands. "Let's play tea party!" she set the tray down on a short table and forced Rukawa to sit down. Pink teddy bears, huge white mashi-maro rabbits and humongous red Patrick dogs surround him ominously. With a sweet smile, she sets the table and pours tea into dainty china cups with roses on them.

"So tell me Kaede-kun, tell me what you like to do?" she asked while pouring a stream of funny smelling tea into his cup.

"Do'aho."

"Do'aho?" she repeated. This was followed by a simpering smile. "Is that a sort of sport that you Japanese like to play? Can you teach me how to play this do'aho?" she added with a bright hopeful smile. His eyes widened at this.

/End of imagination/

I blinked a few times to get the image of a simpering female out of my head. The airport swam back into view after my second blink. I unwillingly broke into a shudder. It's going to be a long two months here.

Hisashi Mitsui POV 

Dang it, where are my bags? From past experience, conveyer belts like these only eat up your luggage. I swore mentally as I heaved a huge blue bag aside, but it was all in vain. My bag was still nowhere to be seen. Thump, went another bag as I pushed it aside. Thump! Thump! Thump! 

"What are you doing Mittchy?" the irritating red-haired monkey asked me. I didn't answer him. Thump! Thump! Thump! Went three more bags.

"Where the freaking hell is my bag?" I demanded, really frustrated now as I shoved a pink 'Hello Kitty' bag past me. "Has this bloody contraption eaten it up?" by now, I was feeling tired as well as frustrated. I don't exactly take well to flying, so I didn't get any sleep during the whole flight. My eyes were sore, my knee hurt and I _still _couldn't find my Stupid Friggin Bag.

"Er, Mitsui, I think you're looking in the wrong place. Our luggage is all here," Kogure told me and pointed to another conveyor belt. I looked up. Everyone was staring at me as if I had just lost my mind. Some of them had rather dangerous looks on their faces. I think it had something to do with their luggage being strewn around on the floor.

**Kiminobu Kogure POV**

Everyone looked tired and worked up. I didn't blame them. I felt exactly the same way. well almost all of them were looking tired,  with an exception for Hanamichi that is, who was positively bursting with energy. I managed a weak smile as he thumped my back and asked if I was excited to be here. Don't get me wrong. I _am_ excited to be in Malaysia. It's just that I need a hot bath.

Akagi looked tired as he scanned the scene before him. I patted his shoulder lightly and gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. He would not be going to the same school as Hanamichi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Haruko and I would be going to. According to him, he was going to a different state. I think he was feeling apprehensive about being away from his sister for two months, but he'll manage.

I can't wait to meet my host family. I'll be hosted by a 17 year old girl called Artemis Li. I couldn't wait for her to show me all the places of interest in Malaysia that I read so much about. I actually had printed copies of my research on Malaysia in my bag that I had reread repeatedly while on the plane.

"Alright, Interactors, line up," a thoroughly worn out looking Mr. Hamid , our coordinator called out. "Roll Call first, then afterwards, you'll be on your way to meet your host families.

**Abdul Hamid POV **

Dear God, help me. That red head is like the Energizer Bunny. He never seems to be able to sit still. What went into his head to join the Interact Club?

"Bwahahaha! Malaysia, look out, the Tensai is here!" this was followed by two skips, a hop and a weird jig.

_What have I done to deserve such a fate like this?_

"Interactors!" I bellowed once more through the din. "Line up in twos and follow me please. After I do a roll call, I'll have to give you a short briefing before you leave to your respective host families."

I think I'll stop here since I'm finding myself forced to squeeze my brains out to think of what happens next. One last thing: everyone, reviews please!! 


	4. Meet the Host Family?

CrAzY/mAd Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be swotting for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything…go figure. 

Rating:  To be on the safe side, I decided to change the rating to PG-13

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia…

Pairings: No Yaoi's. Pairings shall remain a mystery until later chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A/n: this will be my last update until after my exams. Phew, senior year was much harder than I expected…(maybe it's because I'm not smart…) anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they were very encouraging! Don't stop now!!

krappkarmin: *mysteriously* Will Fujima, Jin and Sendoh be there? keep reading, they might show up earlier than you think…~_^

crazy4u: sorry to upset you, but Mystical wanted to host Mitsui-kun, although I did tell her that you would have to cross your dead body first. I'd love to be friends with ya! *extends hand* Yeah, Greek mythology is cool isn't is? too many there aren't many people who's into it thought.. oh well! ^_^

akane: from past experience, I found out conveyor belts DO eat up your stuff! They seem to be especially fond of Aussie chocolates though…in school, I refer to Josh as "Potato" because he looks like one.

Chidero: Puteri Court? Isn't that in Seremban or something? I'm still looking our for people to host the rest of the SD boys. Ya wanna host anyone? Hmm. This chapter is about 10 pages long. Enough for ya?

Mystical: Gomen ne, Baka. That last chappie was mostly about the boys POV. So sorry. (You cannot get mad with me! I'm your best hentai friend!) Look out for future chapters of sashi-kun, ne? I'll write more about you after the exam!

rj-chan: ~LOL~ Rukawa does do'aho a lot doesn't he? Don't worry about Mitsui, he's found his bag. Glad to hear you enjoy reading it!

miracle: *places hand on heart and sings "Negaraku" * I'm proud of Malaysia! (that is, when it isn't hot!) You from PJ? Cool! Me too! anywayz, this is about 10 pages long. Is that long enough?

TehTarik: he he he. I like Sakuragi as well! SMKDJ should look out, cuz the Tensai has landed!! J Kaede does imagine things from time to time, although is looks like he's always sleeping.

Unquestionable: Yes, unbelievably, Josh is real (dang it). how he managed to be the president of the Interact club is still a mystery. In real life, I suspect that Melanie has a crush on Josh, but she's living in denial. I'm from PJ

**Chapter Four: Meet the (Host) Family?!?**

_[Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Men's bathroom. 11:30 pm]_****

**Josh Wong POV**

It's all Artemis's fault. Because of her, I have been stuck in this bathroom for more than half an hour. Melanie has gone off to the nearest pharmacy to get me a tube of Brylcream. Where the heck is she? She's been gone for ages now. I can't wait much longer, that Haruko chick is going to come anytime now!

**Elaine Soo POV**

Ha ha ha. Serves Josh right. I'm glad Artemis dumped her coke in him. I've never seen anything more ridiculous than his hair all wet and floppy.

**Amanda Ching POV**

I couldn't help sniggering as the image of a coke drenched Josh flitted into my mind. Padan Muka. (Artemis: Padan Muka in Malaysian slang is 'Serves you right'. ^_~)

_[Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Men's bathroom. 11:34 pm]_

**Josh Wong POV**

ARGH! WHERE IS MELANIE AND MY HAIR GELL?!?

**Melanie Yen POV**

All the shops are closed at this time. Josh is stuck in the loo and needs a tub of hair gel, and he has been waiting in the bathroom for some time now. The Japanese students will be here anytime now. Arty, Amanda and Elaine are pissed off with Josh, and I think they're mad at me as well for running after him.

Help.

"Where am I going to get hair gel at this time of the night?" I wailed aloud as I tramped past the rows of closed shops. I still couldn't get over the fact that Artemis actually dumped her drink on my boyfriend. I know she don't get along very well with Josh, but I thought what she did was a little too much.

There wasn't much point looking for a pharmacy anymore. All the shops here were already closed. With a sigh, I decided to go back and tell Josh I couldn't get him any hair gel. Suddenly, an idea hit me. Elaine was bound to have some hair gel with her, since her hairstyle is a milder version of Josh's hair. I smacked my forehead exasperatedly. Sometimes, I was just so _SLOW!_

I turned back and dashed down the silent corridor. "Please, let them still be there," I muttered to no one on particular as I ran.

**Artemis Li POV**

"Why are we still waiting here by the way?" I wondered aloud. Elaine, Amanda and I were lounging about in the waiting room. Melanie had ran after Josh after I threw coke all over his stupid lame head and she seemed to have vanished. Sometimes, that girl can be so THICK. Can't she see that she doesn't mean anything to that undeserving idiotic moron?

"Maybe we should go home," Amanda suggested.  

I opened my mouth to agree when Melanie dashed into the waiting room. "Elaine—hair gel, please," she gasped out. I couldn't help staring. Her face was all shiny, and she had a disheveled look. I couldn't help opening my mouth and asking, "What for?"

"Josh needs it. you see, he's stuck in the bathroom--,"

I groaned loudly. Elaine gave her a pointed, ferocious scowl and went on to the serious business of staring at her fingernails. Elaine has somewhat spiky hair like Josh, but she doesn't gel it up till it stands on ends.

Melanie sighed dramatically. "Please Elaine?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

It was like watching to pro tennis players slam a ball across the net back and forth. Melanie pleaded, Elaine refused. Plead, refuse, plead, refuse. It went on for a while.

 "PLEASE?"

"NO!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

It was getting very annoying now. Melanie's voice grew increasingly whiny, and Elaine was on the verge of yelling. I stood up. "Won't you two shut up please?" 

**Amanda Ching POV**

While Melanie and Elaine were quarrelling, and with Artemis telling them to shut up, no one noticed that a big group of people came in. No one noticed except for me, that is. I felt my jaw hit the ground.

Wow. Big serious wow.

"Wah liau."

**Melanie Yen POV**

"Wah liau."

My head swiveled automatically to where Amanda was staring. I felt my eyes widen involuntarily. The first word that came to my mind was TALL! Some of the students were more than a head taller than I was. After the shock had worn of, I quickly noticed that they were so damn cute!

"Nyahahaha! Everyone welcome the Tensai to Malaysia!" the red head looked around, and before I could say 'excuse me', the red head had bounced out and started pumping my hand vigorously. I felt as if my hand was going to pop out of its socket. Ouch.

"Konichiwa! Ah ha, ha! You must be the girl who's hosting me! I'm Hanamichi Sakuragi, but you can also call me Tensai Hanamichi! Nyahahaha!" this came out faster than a bullet train.

"Erm, I'm Melanie," I began uncertainly. _My gosh, he's so tall_.  All the carefully rehearsed Japanese phrases went clean out of my head as his over enthusiastic manner caught me off guard, so I responded in English. "Nice to—"

"Ha, ha, ha. Melanie. Nice to meet you! Hey, Haruko-Chan! Who's hosting you?" he interrupted me to grab the wrist of a pretty girl with brown hair. The girl smiled uncertainly and stood on tiptoe, as if she was scanning the crowd for her host. Haruko? It sounded familiar. Wasn't she the one that Josh was hosting? Shouldn't I do something?

"Erm, Haruko Akagi?" I asked uncertainly. She turned towards me and gave me a blur look, then she smiled. "Yes?"

"Your host is, uh, currently tied up at the moment," I said, not knowing how to tell her about the coke dumping incident. She gave me a bright smile. "That's okay," she announced. "I'll wait."

I sighed, took out my hand phone and dialed Josh's number. "Give me a sec." I told her. She smiled at me once more. For some unknown reason, her sweet smile was beginning to irritate me.

"Damn it, Melanie, where are you now? Do you know, any time now the foreign exchange students will be here? Did you manage to get my hair gel? I managed to wash out the coke that bloody Artemis threw on me, and I really need the hair gel now. my hair—"

"Never mind about that, Josh. Just come out of the bathroom. Haruko's here already." I could still hear a howl of creative language buzzing from my phone, when I  hung up. Haruko stood by, giving me a doe eyed look of pure blurriness.

I sighed. "He'll be coming out from the bathroom now," I explained. Haruko's face lighted up. "Really? That's great. I can't wait to meet him." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. that surprised me a little, I barely knew the girl, but she was beginning to get on my nerves.

**Josh Wong POV**

Bloody hell. I need my hair gel. (Arty: Hey! It rhymes!)

**Kaede Rukawa POV**

_This is so boring_, I thought as I looked blankly at the whole hand shaking, bowing and greeting crowd before me. There was this guy standing on the edge of the crowd, looking as bored as I was feeling. He was probably still waiting for his guest student to show up. My eyes flicked to the sign he was holding.

**The Interact Club of SMKDJ**

**Welcomes**

**Kaede Rukawa **

**Interact Club of Kanagawa**

I felt a small twinge of hope. The girl Elaine must have been unable to host me, and they must have pulled him in as a last minute stand in. He looked at his watch, as if he was contemplating to go home. I shrugged inwardly and headed towards him. He gave me a quizzical look as I approached him.

"Kaede Rukawa."

His frameless glasses flashed as he gave me a disbelieving look. I didn't blame him. I was pretty much towering over him. Hah. These Malaysian boys were pipsqueaks, compared to me. I folded my arms and waited for the do'aho to say something.

"Elaine Soo."

_What the heck?!?_ He's Elaine? Isn't Elaine a girl's name? I almost did a double take and looked him over again from top to toe. Baggy cargo pants, baggy shirt, short spiky hair, huge Nike trainers, flat chest. Yeah, all the evidence pointed out he was a guy. Only problem was, he had a girl's name.

"Excuse me?"

"You got a hearing problem?" he, I mean, she snapped. "I'm Elaine Soo, and I'm going to be hosting you during your stay here."

"You're a girl," I blurted out. His, I mean, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded. "You don't go out often enough to see how girls look like?" he, I mean, _she_ said rudely and gave me a pointed look which I duplicated easily.

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of smart ass or something?"

Something told me we had got off the wrong foot. Something else told me we weren't exactly going to be getting along anytime soon. Perfect, I'm going to have a freaking cross dresser to host me for the next two months. Isn't life grand.

"Do'aho."

**Hishashi Mitsui POV**

"Hello, I'm Amanda, and I'm going to be your host for the next two months. I extended my hand for her to shake, but she did a perfect 90 degree bow right before me, her six earrings glinting as she moved her head.

(Arty: //sweat drop// _shouldn't that be the other way round?_

"Hi," I responded. "Nice to meet you. Amanda had a round face and rosy cheeks. She was the type of girl that made you feel comfortable with life when you look at her. She gave me an even white smile.

"So how was your flight?"

Flying doesn't agree with me, but I didn't say so. "So, so," I shrugged and shouldered my bag higher. "Though, I could use a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, after so many hours in the plane." She gave me a wink. "I know how that feels. Here, let me grab your bag," she reached out and took my roller bag that I had (finally) managed to find.

"No, it's alright," I called out, but she had already grabbed the handle and went of, her ponytail bouncing and her earrings tinkling as she went. "We've already booked a cab, but I want you to meet my friends first," she called out as she went towards a girl who seemed to be climbing a chair.

"It's okay, you can give me back my bag," I called out as I went after her. Ouch, my knee was throbbing a little. After sitting down for a long time, my knee went a bit stiff. Like an old man, I hobbled after her. She slowed down and waited for me to catch up.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty," I said as I tried to take my bag back. "You?"

She shrugged. "17 in November. What are you trying to do?" I was trying to pull my bag handle out of her hand, but she was hanging on to it. "I told you, I'll carry your bag for you."

"No, it's fine," I tried tugging at the handle once more I want my bag. There was a slight scuffle as I tried to get it back. That girl has grip! However, I managed to grab my bag back and pulled it possessively towards me.

Amanda gave me a queer look. What is it with you?" she asked.

"I want my bag."

She gave me a slightly narrow look. "Okay. You can carry your own bag." She spoke to me as if I was a small kid, but I didn't care. I got my bag back!

Amanda Ching POV 

What is it with him and the bag? The way he grabbed it back was like he was hiding something in it. This guy's cute, but weird. 

Artemis Li POV 

I can't find my student. Really. I was beginning to feel like a right fool, standing by the chairs and holding on to the sign. I hadn't seen anyone in the crowd who looked like my guest student. He was supposed to be this blur looking kid with glasses. I stood on tiptoe to look for him, but an annoyingly loud red head got into a yelling match with what seemed like Elaine's guest student got into my line of vision. Standing at the back of two ENORMOUS six footers when you're only 5'1 (even if you're on your toes) and scanning the crowd isn't exactly the best way to look for someone.

Feeling somewhat frustrated, I climbed on top of the chair to get a better look. The chair wobbled and shook under me, but I ignored it. _Okay_, I told myself. Look out for a blur looking kid with glasses. Blur kid with glasses. Blur kid with glass—

"Artemis Li?"

"Huh? Yea—" The chair shook wildly under me. "Warggh!" PLAPH!

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

My butt hurt. My ribs hurt. It looked as if I fell off the chair and had landed on top of someone and squashed the poor person pancake flat in the process. My rear end protesting, I wriggled off.

"Aiyah, I'm so sorry," I apologized profusely. "Are you okay, is anything broken?" The person got up slowly. "I know I'm very heavy. I'm really sorry. Don't cry okay?" the last line died off as I was looking into a _very_ good-looking person (well, good looking by_ my_ standards, anyway). He had brown hair and brown eyes and a sweet shy smile which he was smiling now. I must have turned as red as a cooked lobster. By the way I was staring, my eyeballs would have been rolling on the floor any minute now.

"It's okay, but I seem to have lost my glasses," he said. "It must have fell off just now."

Glasses! I spied something glinting not too far away, and pounced on it. "Here," I said as I gave it back to him. "Hope it isn't broken." 

"It's okay," he said. I think he was probably feeling as embarrassed as I was. "You're Artemis Li aren't you?"

"At your service," I mock saluted. 

"I'm Kiminobu Kogure. Nice to meet you."

Kiminobu Kogure? Oh wait, wasn't he the blur kid in glasses I was supposed to host? But he was nothing like in the picture! The kid in the picture had a blank dazed look, where else the person before me looked rather cute as he got up and took his stuff that had somehow managed to scatter all over the ground.

"Why were you standing on the chair, by the way?"

"The chair?" I asked, a bit blur. Oh right. I was standing on a chair and I fell on him. "Oh, I was looking for my guest student, and I erm, slipped." If my face turned any redder, I would probably be able to pass of as an oversized tomato.

"Are you alright?"

"Never been better," I exclaimed brightly. _After I saw you that is_, I added silently. "Okay, we'll have this get to know each other session on the way back okay? Me and my friends pooled our cash and we managed to get this cab," I jumped to my feet and grabbed his sleeve and towed him out. "This way! The cab's out there!"

"Artemis, are you alright? I mean, you fell out of that—"

"Never been better," I declared. "Come on! Lets go now!" with that, I hustled him towards the exit.

"Wait a minute. I think your president is going to make a speech," he said. A crowd had begun to gather around. Looked as if Josh finally came out of the bathroom. With an evil grin, I wondered if he managed to get all the coke out of his hair.

"May I have your attention please?" Melanie called out, as she clapped her hands loudly. "The president has something to say." Josh seemed to be cowering behind her. I could see part of his maroon shirt peeking out behind Mel. With a final tug, Josh was brought out to the front.

I raised my eyebrow as I had a good look at my handiwork. Not to sound conceited or anything, but I think I had done the world a good deed. The coke seemed to have improved his looks. The brash red head stared hard at Josh then suddenly burst out into gales of laughter.

"Nyahahahahahahahahaha!! He looks like a drowned porcupine! Nyahahahahaha!"

I couldn't help laughing along with the rest of the people. The red head did have a point. Josh _did_ look like a porcupine that had just braved a raging river. Next to me, Kogure was smiling as well as he looked at our president.

Josh Wong POV 

Artemis Li, I'm going to kill you. This is all your fault.

Whew! 10 pages of it! Sorry to bore you with all the boring explaining, but I got into my "cheong hei" (Chinese for long winded) mode, and decided to explain everything. Am I making sense? I don't think so. At three in the morning, I can never make sense. Okay, I need ideas now. Tell me what you think the boys do during their stay in good ol' Malaysia, and I'll put them all down in the next chappies.

Actually, I ought to be studying my chemistry now, but I'm typing fan fiction instead. (WARGH!) I really ought to be studying now. See ya! Don't forget to leave behind a review!

*Arty limps away to study Chemistry*

PS: I'm probably going to get loads of tomatoes thrown at me, but Norah Jones rocks! I like Avril too…Pity she didn't win anything. (check out her outfit during the Grammys. It was weird in a very cute way!)


	5. We Like Monday Mornings?

CrAzY/mAd Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be slogging for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything…go figure. 

Rating:  I decided to change the rating to PG-13

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia…

Pairings: No Yaoi's. Pairings shall remain a mystery until later chapters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hey there everyone! Sorry for the long delay of posting this chapter up. There was a problem with my com, and well...I actually wrote a song about it. It goes something like the tune "Yesterday" by the Beatles..

**Yesterday**

Yesterday, 

My computer seemed to work okay.

Now it looks the trouble's here to stay,

oh what happened since yesterday?

Suddenly.

I can't log onto the internet properly.

There's this shadow hanging over me,

because I can't check my mail.

Why did my dad install,

Microsoft windows 2000.

Now there's something wrong,

with my com and I can't go ff.net....

Before I get hurled rotten tomatoes thrown at ,me, I better start thanking all my fellow Malaysians who so kindly reviewed:       

**Chibiangel**: hehehe. I like Artemis Li too(^_~)! Greek mythology rocks! Which one's your favorite? I like the ones about Paris, Helen, and the Trojan War.

**TehTarik**: I like drinking tehtarik! You want me to kesian Josh. Why? He's supposed to be the 'bad guy' in the fic! (-.- why everyone kesian Josh wan?)

**Crazy4u**: you want to be a archeologist or scientist. If I were you, I'd be an archeologist, because it's_ way_ more interesting than being a scientist! (Well, by my POV that is) anyway how about considering to go into anthropology? Yes, mythology rules! Have you read 'Beowulf', the Danish poem? It's really good! (as to how old am I, if you really want to know, you got to e-mail me for that^_^)

**Unquestionable**: join the shorty club! *waves shorty banner* Elaine really does look like a guy, that we call her 'leng chai' sometimes in school. Why do you think she's lucky? Ru is kind of kawaii sometimes. As to Mitsui and his bag, he didn't smuggle drugs, but he's guarding his secret in his bag, that will be made known to everyone in the next chappie. *winks mysteriously*

**Chidero**: Puteri Court is in KL?!? Doh! *smacks forehead at blur ness* I didn't know that. Is it a school or something? Oh well. Don't worry, there will come a time when you *may* get to pour coke on someone. And I memang don't like Haruko from the start cos she's irritating!

**Cinnamon stick**: ha ha! Kawaii nickname!  You like Man U too? Sugoi! *hugs cinnamon stick* I decided to change the school's name to SMK Damansara Jaya cos it sounds more, I don't know…Malaysian? (and as far as I know, almost every school in PJ & KL is "haunted") I don't like Physics BTW…

**Miracle**: *wow. Patriotiknya…* //sweat drops// not long enough?!? Alamak…why does everyone kesian Josh? The only reason I put him in the fic is to get back at his meanness to me in school (but don't tell him that!) you'll find out what's wrong with Mitsui in the next chapter. Promise.

**Akane**: *squirms* don't pity Josh! He isn't worth pitying! Trust me! anyway, here's the update! Hope you like it.

Okay, so I think that's about everyone right? Okay then. On to Chapter 5 (which happens to be 13 pages long)!

**Chapter 5: We Like Monday Mornings?!?**

 TC \l4 "

  
  


class=Section2 

Amanda Ching POV TC \l4 "

class=Section3 

_I had to admit; he was more gorgeous up close. His silky black hair fell across his forehead as he tilted his head and gave that smile that never failed to make my heart start throbbing wildly. All I could do was to stare back._

_"You're the first girl that ever made me feel like this," he whispered huskily. His face moved a little closer to mine._

_"What are you going to do?" I asked, somewhat squeakily._

_"Just this," our lips were now millimeters apart. _

_"Sano, I—"_

_"Shh." He cupped my face in his hands. I closed my eyes and pursed my lips expectantly…._

"Bee Beep! Bee beep! Bee beep!"

"Howazat?" My eyes popped open, and the familiar surroundings of my room flashed back in front of me. Sano had disappeared. 

"Bee beep! Bee Beep! Bee beep!"

"Sano, don't go!" I called out as I watched my favorite Bishonen (Sano is from the manga Hanakimi) faded away in my minds eye. I groaned. That was a marvelous dream!

 Bee beep! Bee Beep! Bee beep!"

I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. It said 6:15 in glowing red digital numbers. Scowling at the clock, I snuggled back into my warm bed, although I knew today was Monday, and I had school to attend. After contemplating if I should go back to sleep or wake up, my conscious got the better of me. Grumbling mentally, I got up, shoved my feet into my fluffy slippers and shuffled out of the room after switching off the AC. I yawned sleepily as the front door creaked open. The morning air smelt funny as if…

"Woof." Something warm and furry pressed against my legs. "Woof."

I stared at Mimi, my dashund-dobie mix then at my porch floor where the weird odor was coming from. "You couldn't have," I said. "Bad dog Mimi. Bad dog." All the time I spent on toilet training her just didn't seem to be much good.  "Go into the house." Unrepentant, she gave a joyful bark and bounded into the house with a clatter of claws on the marble floor. I glared after her as I picked up the garden hose and started spraying the porch floor as hard as I could.

class=Section4 

"I've got a good mind not to feed you," I mumbled after hosing the floor very thoroughly. My mum would kill me if she found out that Mimi had left another 'surprise' in the porch. A few woofs emerged from the kitchen. "What makes you think I'm going to feed you?" I called out.

"Don't worry, I already have," I masculine voice said. "Good morning by the way."

What? I found myself staring at Mitsui. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a rather body hugging gray shirt. His bluish-black hair was tousled, and it looked as if he had just woken up.

"Huh? You fed her?"

Mimi looked up from her food long enough to give him an adoring look. "Your dog is clever. She actually brought her bowl and showed me where the kibble was." He patted Mimi on the head. she looked up once more and gave him another adoring doggy smile. "I like dogs. What's her name by the way?"

"She's Mimi," I told him. My dog was currently giving me a look that rather suggested animal abuse. Okay, time to steer the subject safely away from dogs. "Er, you've got to get ready, because we're going to school."

His forehead wrinkled. "What time is it?"

I consulted the clock. "6:30. what's more, I think we've got to go a bit earlier today because I have to let the teachers know you'll be joining class—"

"What time does school start?"

"Um, 7:30. why?"

"Seven thirty?" he demanded. "Flaming crap, that's like before the sun's up isn't it?"

"Not really. we've also got to leave the house earlier because it'll take some time to get to DJ and there's the early morning traffic to beat," I ticked off my fingers one by one. "After that, I think there's assembly today, so if we go to school late I'll be looking forward to either picking up rubbish in the padang (padang = field) during recess or washing the girl's toilet. [Arty: in my school, our version of 'detention class' is to pick up rubbish or clean toilets. Seriously, I think the school is too poor to hire janitors so we poor students have to do the dirty work.]" I started pushing a reluctant Mitsui towards his room. "Right then, be a good boy and get dressed."

"I'm going, stop pushing me! Wait, don't come into my room! It's a mess in here and I haven't made the bed yet! No, wait, my bag! I've got to cram my stuff back in! Wait! I'll change. Just don't come in here!" I found myself very rudely pushed out of the way. The door slammed inches away from my face.

"This guy is weirdlah."

**Hisashi Mitsui POV   
  
**

Whew. That was a close call. If she saw what was in my bag…

**Hanamichi Sakuragi POV**

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

It was my alarm clock. I bounced out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I was totally psyched out to be going to school today, since I would get to see my Haruko-chan! I haven't seen her since we left the airport, which was the day before yesterday. I missed her bright smile and her sweet voice. Did she miss me as well? I wondered as I brushed my teeth. Well, I would find out today.

Something delicious smelling met my nose as I went down the stairs. My stomach rumbled noisily. There was going to be something good for breakfast. What a perfect way to start my morning! I closed my eyes and thought about my beloved Haruko as I went down.

/Hanamichi's Imagination/

_"Hanamichi-kun! I missed you so much!" Haurko said as she fell into my strong manly arms (Arty: **Mystical** if you are reading this: DAMMIT! STOP LAUGHING!!!) and looked up adoringly at Hanamichi. "I've been so lonely since we parted at the airport and that baka kitsune had done nothing but sleep."_

_"Nyahahahahaha! Don't feel lonely anymore Haruko-chan! the Tensai is already here!" I would say_

_"I know," she said coyly. "Hanamichi-kun, can I tell you something?" she asked, her eyelashes fluttering prettily._

_"Of course! You know you can always tell me anything!" _

_"Well then," she paused here and lowered her head. Haruko's  porcelain cheeks turned a dainty shade of red._

_"I think I like you."_

_BAM!!!!_

/End of Imagination/

"ITAI!!"

"THUD! THUD! THUD!"

**Melanie Yen POV**

It was all very weird. At first, my mother was so against me having a male guest student living here. I had to listen to her nag about me agreeing to be a host family, for the past two weeks or so. then when she met Hanamichi, she just went all friendly and made some comment on his "fiery red hair" or something. As if it wasn't weird enough, my sister Sheryl decided agreed to drive me to school today, in order to "get you and Hanamichi to school earlier" (I quoted that from her). Since when did she ever care about me getting to school on time? She's rather sleep in instead.

Now, I am sitting here, helping my mother roll rice into sushi because my mother decided to make "Hanamichi feel at home." Looks like we would be eating sushi for the next two months. Yesterday when I was asleep, she went out and bought loads of fish, squid, seaweed, wasabe, ramen noodles, you name it, we've got it at home! Today, I was pulled out of bed at the crack of dawn to help make sushi and noodles.

Like I said, it's all very weird.

"BAM! THUD! THUD! THUD!"

I jumped up, and so did my mother. "What was that?" she asked me. "What broke? Go and check Melanie."

By the sound of it, maybe world war three had started and US fighter planes had just dropped some bombs outside, thinking that they were in Iraq or something. I ran out, expecting to see half of my house turned into rubble. To my horror, I saw Hanamichi sprawled at the bottom of my stairs with a smoking red lump on his head.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

"Itai…"

Okay, good sign. It meant he wasn't dead yet. I hovered over him. "Are you sure you are alright? Do you remember who you are? Look here," I held up my hand in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ahahahaha! I'm fine," he leapt up suddenly. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" he bounced off into the kitchen. "Ah, ohayo Yen-San! Wow! There's ramen!"

For some reason, my eyes swivelled up towards the wall for no apparent reason. Bits and pieces of plaster, cement and flakes of dried yellow paint littered the landing of the stairs. My eyes widened when I saw the condition my wall was in.

** ADVANCE \u 5****"Oh. My. Sainted. Teddy. Bear."  TC \l3 "******

There was a mean looking dent in the wall. Just looking at it made me wince. Damn, that boy must have a scull of chromium! I went back to the kitchen.

"BURP! That was good. Is there anymore?" the food that I had painstakingly helped to make was all gone. In its place, were little pieces of rice and splotches of soup on the table.

"You have a very healthy appetite," my mother said admiringly. "Why don't I get you a second helping. Melanie," she gestured for me to come. "Help me boil some more rice."

"But I've got to go get ready," I protested. "For school I mean."

"Never mind. Just go."

I scowled.  

**Kaede Rukawa POV**

POUND! POUND! POUND! "Woi! Wake uplah!" POUND! POUND! POUND! "Woi, deaf issit? Wake uplah! Going to be late for school!" POUND! POUND! POUND! "Woi! Wei, are you deaf or what? Can wake up or not?"

I ignored my alarm clock. However, it started to get irritating. Reaching out I slammed my hand onto the clock, only to find my hand made contact with something hard and  wooden feeling.

Ouch. But hey, I'm Rukawa. I show no emotions. I show no pain. Ouch, my hand hurts.

POUND! POUND! POUND! "Woi! Wake uplah!" POUND! POUND! POUND

Squinting, I looked at the place where I usually put my alarm clock. There was nothing there except a wooden table and a cartoon plastic table lamp. Wait a minute, table lamp? I don't have any table lamps in my room. What's more, I won't be caught dead with a table lamp of a rabbit on a toilet bowl with a plunger on its head. [FYI: the table lamp of a rabbit on a toilet bowl with a plunger in its head happens to be a Mashi Maro table lamp]

POUND! POUND! POUND! "Woi! Wake uplah Stupid!" POUND! POUND! POUND

Damn, I just remembered, I was a foreign exchange student in Malaysian ,and right now, that awful pounding was coming from my door. Facts began to filter back into my head. The plane trip, the red head do'aho, the airport, the do'aho cross dresser…"

I bolted upright. That was no alarm clock I was hearing. It must be that do'aho cross dresser who is making all that noise. Just thinking about _her gave me goose bumps. I seriously considered going out and punching her. After all, no one interrupts my sleep and gets away with it._

"ARGH! I don't give a freak if you're still sleeping, I'm going to wake you up!" the door rattled, and something spiky in what seemed like a light blue apron and skirt bounded into my room. Before I could say anything, I felt her grab my shoulders and shaking me.

"Wake up-lah bodoh! If you don't hurry up, I'm going to be late! Wake up!" that was emphasized with a hard shake. "Can you hear me or not you stupid fool? Are you deaf? It's time to wake up!"

"Do'aho," I said, as I tried to pry her fingers off my shoulders. "Go away."

"I'm not going away until you freaking *shake* wake *shake* up! *shake*"

"I'm awake do'aho," I told her very much annoyed and awake now. "Leave me alone." She let go of me. In the dim light, I saw she was wearing a blue apron-like dress, which was obviously her school uniform. Despite my annoyance, my mouth twitched a bit. I didn't know she had anything relatively close to a dress in her closet.

"I'm going downstairs, you better come down in fifteen minutes or else I'm going to, I'll cekik (cekik = strangle) you!" she folded her arms and glared at me in a very Butch manner. _Ooh, I'm so scared_, I thought mentally.  I narrowed my eyes and glared back at her to show her I wasn't intimidated by her.

"What are you waiting for? Get ready-lah!"

"Go away do'aho. I have to change." She glared so hard at me I was surprised her eyeballs didn't pop out of their sockets. After a moment of silence, she shouted, "Fine!" and stomped out of the room.

I proceeded to go back to sleep. There was no way I was going to wake up at this time of the morning. Something felt wrong as I turned around in bed. Something was missing. My eyes flicked open. Nota-kun! He was gone! Jumping up, I began searching frantically on my bed. He wasn't there. My heart started pounding like a drum. Where was Nota-kun? I looked on the floor. He wasn't there either. Where could he be? Bending down and looking under the bed, my eye spotted something furry and reddish. I had him up next to me in a flash.

Nota-kun is actually my stuffed fox. I got him as a birthday present from my grandparents when I was about five. He's one of my most precious possessions after my basketball. I can't sleep peacefully in bed if Nota-kun isn't there. I cuddled him, and proceeded to go back to sleep.

**Elaine Soo POV**

"Eh, Laine, where is your friend?" Adam asked as he tapped his fingers on the car keys. Adam is my twenty-year-old brother who annoys the living heck of me sometimes. Just because he can drive and has to chauffeur me around makes him think he has the right to be the Lord of all Creation. He isn't exactly Mr. Patient Guy either. 

But then again, he had a point, where was that bloody moron Kaede anyway? Maybe he had slipped and drowned in the toilet bowl while getting ready. He was supposed to be down here about ten minutes ago. If he didn't come down soon, I was going to be late for school.

"Wait a while, let me check," I told him, and dashed up. Putting my ear to the door, I couldn't hear anything. He must have been in the bathroom. Opening the door quietly, I went in to knock on the toilet door and ask him as _nicely as possible to hurry up. The door swung open silently and I saw—_

I cracked my knuckles. I didn't care if he was supposed to be my _guest. He was going to get it _BAD_. I advanced to the bed with a bit of a sadistic grin. It was time to practice my kung fu skills on the pig before me._

BIFF! BAM! POW! *Stars, moons and planets flew out, and a thick white cloud enveloped around* (you know, like how cartoon characters get into fights?)

"Do'aho! Go away!" WHAM!

"Ow! You stupid pig! You hit me for what?"

**Artemis Li POV**

"Hurry up! Run faster!" I told Kogure as I grabbed his sleeve and towed him along. Of all days, I chose to wake up late, today! Not that I usually arrived to school on time anyway, but after last weeks encounter with the discipline teacher and his best friend the cane, I wasn't taking any chances.

# Flashback #

"Artemis, this is the fourth time this week you came in late for school. What do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Ayman asked as he waved his long thin cane dangerously as I stepped into the school half an hour after the bell rang.

"Um, well, I, uh..."

"Next time I catch you strolling into school at this time, you can be sure of me blacklisting you," he gave an unpleasant smile that displayed his cigarette stained front teeth. "You know what being 

blacklisted means don't you? That means you'll be considered a juvenile delinquent. Not to mention, you'll have to attend detention class."

I couldn't believe that man. "Just for coming to school late?" I burst out in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I assure you, Artemis, I am not." this was followed by another unpleasant smile that made me think he actually enjoyed handing out punishments to students.

# End of Flashback #

Well, whatever it was, I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him to delightfully hand me out the detention slip that I was to take home and wait for my parents to sign. No way Jose. It just so happened that when my alarm clock rang, it turned out to be a little later than I imagined.

The bus stop was just a couple of roads away. This encouraged me. With a little bit of luck, the bus would be right there when I reached. Kogure and me would get into the bus and we would be on our way to school. I would then reach school on time, and everything would be alright.

PUFF! PSHHTT...

Uh oh. I was treated to the sight of the blue and white bus pulling away from the bus stand just as I came up to the bus stand.

"ARGH! Wait up!" I yelled. The bus didn't seem to be listening. With another puff of black smoke, it made its way down the road. I grabbed Kogure's wrist and ran faster.

"Artemis--"

"Don't care. Just run," I panted. The bus was getting further and further away. I tried waving hard at it. "Stop! Wait a while-lah!"

It didn't wait. With a last puff of, the bus revved up and sped down the road, leaving noxious black smoke in its wake. I slowed down hopelessly.

"Oh crap."

Needless to sat, we came to school late. I felt my heart sinking in my shoes as I approached the gate. Standing next to the row of blue-clad prefects was...Mr. Ayman. His cane was wiggling behind his back dangerously as he came forward to "greet" me.

"No excuses today I see," he said. Waggle, waggle went the cane. I wanted to shrink into nothingness. I could see it now...

/Artemis's Imagination/

_"I'm sorry Miss Li, your school report shows you have got a criminal record," the stony faced publisher tossed the manuscript across the table contemptuously back to me. I'm afraid we cannot publish your story."_

_"But, but–"_

_"I'm sorry, my decision is final. Mr. Ayman is a very influential member of our publishing board. He's even friends with the Most Important Person in the World which happens to be the Prime Minister of Malaysia."_

_"What has that got to do with publishing my story?" I blustered._

_"Well, I'm very sure he won't want us to be publishing anything written by a **criminal**."_

_*flushing toilet bowl sound effect*_

/End of imagination/

I'm screwed. I am so screwed. Wait, I'm not screwed. Kogure's here isn't it? Well then, I'll just put the blame on him. Hah!

Artemis Li, you are a genius sometimes.

**Kiminobu Kogure POV**

By the look on Artemis's face, I concluded she was in some sort of trouble for coming to school late. She said something to the teacher in a language I couldn't understand to the teacher and pointed at me. The teacher gave me a look that made my arms crawl in gooseflesh before responding to Artemis once more. With the teacher and the prefects staring at me, I was beginning to feel creeped out.

Finally, the teacher waved Artemis away after what seemed a sharp warning. She grabbed my arm and bolted away, as if the teacher was chasing after her with a _lightsaber._

"What did you tell him?" I asked, curious.

"I just told him that you had trouble waking up early in the morning, stuff like that," she said. "Not only did he let me off, I've got permission to come slightly later to school than usual as long as you're staying with me." she gave me a big grin. "You really saved my arse back there. I owe you one."

**Prefect # I POV**

Wow, that guy was cute. But he wasn't as cute as the red headed one that Melanie brought to school with her.

~End Of Chapter 5~

Simple maths: Read + Review = Arty will upload the next chapter quickly


	6. We Like Chest Hair?

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1**CrAzY/mAd ******

Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be slogging for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything…go figure.

Rating:  I decided to change the rating to PG-13 ****

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia… 

Pairings: Little bit slashed, but nothing to worry about. Pairings shall remain a mystery until later chapters. 

 ****

a/n: Hey there** everyone! It's Arty again! I've tried to update this chappie as fast as possible, so thanks to those who so patiently waited. *Phew* for the past few weeks, I've been like, so busy, with the exams, more exams, getting results, begging the teacher to give extra marks and what not! [I think I'm going to fail my computer studies paper...(.)  ] once more, let me start by thanking the super marvelous and FAB reviewers of this fic! **

**Chibiangel: conflict between Josh and Sakuragi? Hmm, I'll consider. "Kesian" is sort of thing you say when you pity someone. (Am I making sense?)**

**Iluvenis Telperian: Nota is cute, ne? I like him too! (~.^);; **

**Unquestionable: Yeah. Lucky Elaine..  She's got Rukawa. I had to put the coming to school late thing in because I'm perpetually late for school. **

**Cinnamon Stick: you lost your 'Nota-kun' in a fire? So sad! Anyway, congrats on you getting highest for chemistry. You failed sejarah? Poor thing! (Actually history is my fave subject and the only reason I pass is cos I crap like hell in the essay part). Are you in form 4? Lucky you, enjoy before form 5 begins. BTW, Man U rocks!!! *wears Man U jersey* **

**Akane: hahahaha. Thanks. I like your site BTW.**

**Miracle: In my humble opinion, my school uniform is damn ugly, especially the pinafore. *makes face* if only our uniforms are like the kind you see in those Japanese and Korean dramas. I think shirts and pleated skirts are way better than the apron which I wear under protest to school.**

**Crazy4u: Yeah! Say no to war! Peace rules! *puts on headband and waves the flag wildly*  school food stinks! I agree! Um I haven't been to a rumah sukan practice since I was in form 1 or form 2, and now I'm in like–form 5? Some people just have talents that don't involve grass and cheerleading. Can I have your e-mail? I would like to get to know you better.**

**TehTarik: Hahaha. Thank you. I kept playing my version of "Yesterday" on the piano till my dad got sick of it and got me a new com. *Bwahahaha* I'm starting to kesian Rukawa, but on second thought...nah. But don't worry, this isn't a Rukawa Bashing fic. Wanna know what's in Mitsui's bag...read on![my friend "Baka" gave me the idea]******

**Eliar Swiftfire: The reason I created the fictional school (yes,  Davidson John High is fictional) was to make the school sound more...interesting? I mean, come on, which sounds better? SMK Damansara Jaya or Davidson John High? Go figure...but since SMKDJ sounds more Malaysian than DJ High, so I decided to change it.******

Okay, so on to chapter 6!****

**Chapter 6: We like chest hair?!?**

**Kaede Rukawa POV**

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! KITSUNE GOT A BLACK EYE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SERVES YOU RIGHT!!"

I wanted to wince as I heard that wild monkey's laugh echo down the corridors. That brutish cross dresser's idea of waking me up was to punch me. Damn, he, I mean _she_ packed a mean punch. My right eye was throbbing as I stalked after the do'aho. Maybe if I concentrated hard enough, I could put a hex on him. I meant _her**.**_

Stare.

Stare.

Stare.

Ouch. My eye hurts.

"What are you looking at? Haven't you seen a black eye before?" she screamed at one of her classmates who happened to have the misfortune to be the first to set eyes upon her. I snorted. As if anyone noticed you do'aho, I thought inwardly.

She whirled on me. "It's all your fault you brainless doink!" she screeched. "Because of you everyone's asking what happened to my eye!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.  _Trust me, if it wasn't in self defense, I** wouldn't have even dreamt of having any physical contact with you, let alone punching you, do'aho. Besides, no one disturbs my sleep and gets away with it.**_

Hmm. This desk is quite comfortable. It's perfect for sleeping on! Aah..if only the desks in school was this comfortable. *yawn* I'm so sleepy... 

**Elaine Soo POV **

"Ugh! If it wasn't for you, no one would be staring at me! It's all your fault!" I ranted**. Since I stepped into school, I have been approached by almost every Tom, Dick, and Harry and have been asked what happened to my eye. **

"Wargh! Damn you!"

"Zzzzz...." I heard a slight dripping issuing from the stupid fool.

Because of the stupid imbecile sitting next to me, I've got a black eye.** I got hit during the process of waking him up. Okay, so I gave him a black eye as well, but guys aren't supposed to hit girls! Scowling hard, I glared at the stupid moron. He was sleeping again. I felt like killing him. No, wait, I felt like stuffing his pathetic corpse into an iron maiden first until he begged me to end his miserable life. Yes, I could almost see it now...**

/Elaine's imagination/

_I tapped on the cover of the iron maiden before me, grinning sadistically. "Wakey, Wakey Kaede....are you all right in there?"_

_Something like a muffled scream reached my ears. My grin widened. "Why, it isn't comfy in there? Poor thing. Let's get you out of this nasty iron maiden shall we?" I released the catch, and with a slow, cranking sort of creak, the door of the ancient torture device opened. Inside was not a pretty sight. It was obvious that the human in there had been suffering tremendously. Red liquid squirted out of the holes and splattered onto the dungeon floor. The mutilated person gave a groan. _

_I let out a gollem-like laugh. "I take it you didn't get along with my friend, the iron maiden?"_

_"Please, let me out, Elaine. I've been suffering in the iron maiden for the past three weeks..."_

_I placed a finger thoughtfully on my chin. "Yes, it was somewhat of a miracle you managed to last in there. Tell you what, why don't I put you out of your misery? Would you prefer that?"_

_"Yes, please, put my pathetic self to death," he moaned. "Kill me, just kill me! Chop off my head! Rip my entrails out, pop my eyeballs out of my head! Whatever! Just end my pain and suffering!"_

_"Alrighty then, if you say so," I told him as I put on a hockey mask and took out a chainsaw. An anguished shriek shook the dungeon. _

_SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT! THUD! THUD! THUD! whoops. Got blood all over the floor. Well, the whole thing was a little messy, but it was something that fan's of the show "Nightmare on Elm Street" would enjoy.... _

/End of Imagination/

Eww. Gross. Iron maidens and hockey masks? Where did _that_ come from? I've really got to get my head examined. But the idea of stuffing the zombie next to me into an iron maiden was rather tempting.... _what the heck?!? Wargh! I've got to stop thinking so morbid! I think my visit to "Tortura" last month has something to do with the iron maiden bit..._

"Eh, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I broke my train of thoughts, and found myself staring into my Kylie's concerned eyes. I gave her a lopsided smile and nodded.

"Okay, for a moment, I thought you were sick or something. The way you were staring off into space..." she trailed off, and gave me a mischievous grin. "Were you thinking of_ me?" _

"What gave you that idea?" I retorted, but I had to admit, my smile had turned impish as well. No one knows this, but Kylie's actually my girlfriend. Yes, you heard right. She's my girlfriend. I'm actually bi. But of course, you didn't have to know that...

"So what really happened? He actually hit you?"

I felt a slight twinge of guilt. "Um, actually, I punched him first. It was an accident," I added quickly, after seeing the look on her face. "You see, I tried to wake him up, and accidentally got him in the eye. Then POW! Then he hit me back, saying something about no one wakes him up or some crap like that." 

Kylie's eyes widened with concern. "Does your eye still hurt?"

"A bit." I was glad at all the concern I was getting from her. "Maybe you can make it get better.." I looked meaningfully at her.

"Maybe after recess..." she winked. "That is, if you're _good_."

"Good morning class. Please take out your text book and your maths one," the teacher swept into the class. I wanted to scream. "Your class is so dirty. Who's on duty? Go and sweep the floor-lah!" she paused for a moment, and stared at me.

"My god, Elaine, what happened to your eye?"

_Arggh!!****_

**Haruko Akagi  POV**

My eyes flickered over to Josh. He met my gaze, and smiled at me. I couldn't help it. I was blushing dramatically. After what happened this morning, I couldn't help squirming as the embarrassing episode replayed over and over in my head. It all started when I was using the bathroom this morning...****

# Flashback#

_You see, Josh's bedroom and mine are connected by a bathroom, which we both share. Well, this morning, after brushing my teeth, flossing and rinsing with my pink mouthwash, I took a bath. At first, it all went okay, I pumped two pumps of my favorite strawberry scented liquid bubble bath soap, and scrubbed myself with my purple loofah. After rinsing the soap off, I toweled myself dry and..._

_And right at that moment, Josh came into the bathroom without his shirt on._

_Well, of course, he didn't see me in the nudie! I had my fluffy yellow towel on!_

_"Oh, good morning Haruko," he said and took his toothbrush. "Don't mind me, I've got to bush my teeth." he stopped a while, and sniffed**. "Wow, I like the soap you used. Is smells nice." with another smile, he started to brush his teeth.**_

_*Blush* "Er....."_

#End of Flashback#    

What I didn't know was that Josh, my host, the boy whose house I would be staying in for the next two months had _chest hair_!!

Maybe I ought to explain. I don't like to see body hair on guys, especially chest hair on guys! It's just so gross and disgusting to see little wiggles of dark hair on their chest! I can't stand to see even one strand of hair! Even Onee-Chan has no chest hair! I know Rukawa-kun also has no Chest Hair!  As for Hanamichi, I know he has a chest as bald as an egg!

/somewhere in Malaysia, Akagi sneezed. In 5 Cengal, Rukawa sneezed in his sleep, sending snot, and drool flying all over Elaine. An explosive sneeze shook the class of 5 Merbau as Hanamichi sneezed/

            ****

Well, whatever is it, I wish Josh didn't have chest hair! Just the thought of it made me break out into gooseflesh.

**Josh Wong POV**

I have chest hair. Haruko _must like me. _

**Artemis Li POV**

I HATE ADD MATHS! I HATE ADD MATHS! I HATE ADD MATHS! I HATE MY WHINY ADD MATHS TEACHER. I HATE ADD MATHS. I scribbled listlessly onto the cover of my additional mathematics textbook, not paying attention to the feeble teacher in front who was yapping about integration. I glanced at Susan, who was sitting on my left. She seemed to be paying close attention to what Mrs. Cheng was saying. I continued scribbling on my textbook with a renewed zest.

"Class, are you listening? Class! Look here! Hello, are you listening to me? Look here I say!" just the sound of her made the hairs at the back of my neck stand up. DIE ADD MATHS TEACHER! DIE! DIE! DIE! I underlined the last "die" three times. Why oh why am I subjected to such torture? Just listening to Mrs. Cheng was as bad as being strapped to an electric chair and forced to listen to Aaron Carter songs.

I mean, what is the use of learning add maths? I think the only reason we learnt add maths is so that we can help our future children do _their add maths homework! I certainly didn't need add maths when I became a rich and famous writer. After all, imagination beats calculation by any day! I sighed as I looked at my watch. 30 more minutes until recess._

I took out my liquid paper and started doing the school a favor by decorating their ugly blue plastic tables. First, I drew a smiley face and wrote **ARTY under it. Next, I wrote ADD MATHS SUCK! This was followed by a "I LOVE MATCHBOX 20". Finally, I drew a cow on the corner of my table and labeled it "Mrs. Cheng"...**

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Kogure asked softly and leaned over to look. He grinned when he saw  the cow. "Don't you think it looks like her?" I whispered to him. He gave me a sideways look and rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You really should be listening to what your teacher is saying though," he said.

"Over my dead body," I said, maybe a little too loudly. That got my add maths teacher's attention though. Her neck whipped towards my direction and gave me a scathing look. "What are you doing Artemis? You don't look as if you are paying any attention!"

I put my arm over the graffiti I had just drawn. "I'm listening," I told her. "Really, I am."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you." I resisted the urge to jump up and smack her across the head. If she didn't believe what I had said, why did she bother to actually ask? I just gave her an innocent look. "But I was listening Mrs. Cheng."

"Hmm. Show me what are you covering there," she looked at my arm and advanced to my place. If she saw what I did to the table– oh crap. I'm going to be in trouble.

**Kiminobu Kogure POV**

The teacher advanced over to out place. It looked like Artemis was going to get into trouble if she saw the cow. All of a sudden, I felt something was being pushed into my hand. It was Artemis's correction pen! Just at that moment, the teacher loomed over the table. Her face was going through some strange contortions when she saw all the drawings and graffiti on the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked as she pointed to the cow. Her eyes flickered towards the correction pen which was currently clasped in my hand.

For a moment my heart almost stopped. At that point, I would have gladly wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole. Not in my 12 years of schooling have I gotten into trouble like that!

"Oh, Kogure was just showing his appreciation, Mrs. Cheng. It's a sort of tradition in Japan where students draw cows on the table to show their deep respect and uh–utter admiration towards their educators," Artemis blurted out._ What? I stared at her. That was total nonsense, and the teacher would obviously know that._

"I've studied in Osaka for a year," the teacher retorted. "And I've never heard of such a silly thing before." she gave me the evil eye. *gulp* I was in hot soup!

"Well, it's a Kanagawa Tradition," Artemis countered quickly. "All over in Kanagawa, students draw cows on their table that symbolizes the strength of the teacher. I mean, cows are like, really strong, and–aiyah! It actually shows how much they respect their teachers. Right?" she gave me a meaningful look.

"Uh, right."

"There you go," Artemis gave the teacher a bright sunny smile. "You should be flattered-lah teacher! He likes your class so much!" I glanced nervously at the teacher. Her face actually seemed to be softening. Kami-sama, don't tell me she was actually buying Artemis's lame story?!?

"Okay class, you ought to learn form your Japanese friend. Respect your teachers! Understand? Now," she went back to the whiteboard. "Let's go on with integration." I couldn't believe my ears. No one was that dumb! I mean, Artemis's blabbing about the cows and Kanagawa tradition was crap!

"Bugger integration. Stupid teacher," Artemis mumbled and started scribbling on the table again, now with a fat black marker pen.

Okay, maybe Malaysian teachers are not so bright... [Arty: no offence meant if there are any teachers reading this, but I really want to rant about my lame add maths teacher who cannot teach add maths at all! *scowls* stupid teacher. BTW: graffiti rules!!  \(^o^)/]

**Hanamichi Sakuragi POV**

It was now my favorite part of school. Recess. I was feeling hungry after half a day of sitting in class. The Tensai is now hungry. I craned my neck and looked towards the crowd of people lining up to buy food, trying to find Melanie. She said she would be gone for a while. A while? It felt as if she had been gone forever. Where was Haruko-chan by the way? I haven't seen her the whole morning!

"Okay, here you go," Melanie came up and pushed a can of coke and a bowl of steaming noodles towards me. "It's prawn noodles, and a coke to wash it down." I slurped everything down quickly. It was spicy and a had a yummy taste. Prawn noodles were great! I put the bowl down with a thunk.

"That was good. Can you get me some more?"

**Melanie Yen POV**

He actually ate the prawn noodles. He _actually_ ate the prawn noodles. What's more, he wanted some more! Unbelievable. Someone actually thinks that the pile of old rubber bands posing as prawn noodles (minus the prawns) taste good. What's more, he wants a second helping.

Damn, that boy must have a stomach of iron. And a head of steel.

"Hey Mel," someone called. "Intro us to your friend." a group of girls surrounded us. "Wow, your hair is so red!  What's your name? You're from Japan right? Is it nice there? Is it could when it snows? What do you like to do? Eh, you have muscles-ah? You're so cool!"

Hanamichi has sort of become a celebrity the moment he set foot in this school. All morning, girls have been practically throwing themselves at him! I don't see the attraction.Hanamichi is just a oversized monkey with a head that can probably bulldoze concrete and eats more than two armies! The flock of girls started giggling hard.

"Can I get you something to eat?" someone asked eagerly. "Can I belanja (belanja = treat) you a plate of rojak? (Rojak = local Malaysian food)"

"Walau, your biceps are so hard," another cooed. "You must work out a lot. Do you lift weights?" I wanted to spit out my drink across the table. Great gods above, were they actually flirting with that separuh masak ( separuh masak = immature) monkey? Just the thought of it... *shudder, shudder*

Without any warning, the carrot top bounced up, spilling soup and noodles all over everyone. "Haruko-chan! Over here!" he started waving madly. It was that annoying blur girl once more, with Josh following her closely.

I felt a twinge of jealousy. Why was my boyfriend walking next to her so closely? The annoying bimbo (actually Haruko doesn't actually qualify as a bimbo since she has got brown hair, but who cares?)  returned Hanamichi's smile, and waved back. 

"Hi, Hanamichi! How was your day? I'm enjoying myself so much here!" she gushed.

"I'm enjoying myself now," Hanamichi responded. "I missed you a lot Haruko-chan!"

"Josh, hi," I said in an attempt to get his attention.

He looked up. "Oh, hi Mel." he shifted back his attention to Haruko.

Hi Mel? That's is? I think his dreaminess has something to do with that–ugh! 

Haruko blinked once or twice, then she smiled that annoying smile of hers once more. "I missed you too Hanamichi!"  Hanamichi's face grew so red, I was afraid he had gotten heatstroke or something. "You, you missed me, Haruko?"

"Of course I did," she said cheerily. Suddenly, her cheeks turned a slight pink. "Ru-Ru-Rukawa-kun," she greeted shyly. "How are you–oh my goodness, what happened to your eye?"

Rukawa's right eye was a unflattering shade of purple. He didn't say anything, but just looked stonily ahead. I caught a glimpse of Elaine and her friend Kylie behind him. Woah, serious woah. What happened to her?

"Elaine, what happened to your eye?" she answered by scowled horrendously at me and then at Kaede.

**Elaine Soo POV**

If anyone asks me that question again, I'm going to whack the person up.

**Kaede Rukawa POV**

If anyone asks me that question again, I'm going to whack the person up.

**Hisashi Mitsui POV**

Peeking into my bag pack, I made sure that the little pink box was tucked safely at the bottom of my bag before I left the class. Amanda was waiting patiently outside for me.

"Are you done yet?" she asked. 

"Almost," I called back. Maybe if I hid the box under the sports magazine, no one would see it...I finally settled for wrapping the box in my jacket.

 "Are you ready to go for recess yet?" she asked again. "We're not allowed to stay in class during recess. What do you have in your bag that's so important?"

I shrugged casually, and went out of the class, but my mind drifted back to the incident that happened about seven years ago...

#Flashback#

_"Hisashi! Where are you?" my (then) fifteen-year-old sister Sakura bounded into my room. "Ah, good, you're here! I want to try something on you."_

_"What is it?' I asked irritated. "I'm in the middle of something."_

_"It'll only take just a minute," she said, as she took some funny yellow strips out. "I just bought this brand of wax strips and I want to try it out on someone first."_

_"Wax what?" I asked incredulous._

_"Wax strips, jeez," she said. "Anyway, show me your legs."_

_"What? No way! I'm not showing you my legs! Who knows what sort of hentai ideas are going through your mind!" I folded my arms and looked warily at her._

_She clicked her tongue. "Come on Hisashi, I haven't got all day." she advanced on me, waving those little yellow things. "Please, be my guinea pig, indulge me, whatever. All I want to do is just test these wax strips on you first." she looked pretty desperate. I found myself relenting._

_"What's in it for me?"_

_"You'll have silky smooth legs courtesy of me if you let me try this out on you first," she said as she peeled the plastic backing of the strips._

_"Okay," I agreed, although I had a feeling that I would regret my actions later. "What do you mean by waxing my legs?"_

_"Just sit down first," she instructed as she pushed me into the chair. She then rolled up my pants leg and squinted at my leg. "Hmm, there isn't much hair here anyway," she grumbled as she smoothed on the sticky yellow cloth strip._

_"What do you mean there isn't much hair?" I demanded. "What are you doing?"_

_"Just shut up and let me do this first," she shot back. Then with a sudden yank, she pulled the cloth strip off my leg. It made a horrible ripping noise._

_"Ow!" I protested. "That hurt!"_

_"Oh, stop whining," she told me. "Now look, I just waxed your leg. It's fuzz free now." she examined my leg once more. "Hey, not bad. Not bad at all." satisfied with the results, she got up and went out of my room. Bending down, I saw there was a smooth shiny patch in the middle of slight fuzzy leg. I rubbed the patch gingerly. It felt smooth and rather nice actually. "What did you just say you did to my leg again?" I asked._

_"Do you have a hearing problem or what?" her voice floated back from her room. "I said I just waxed your leg!"_

_"Waxed my leg," I repeated thoughtfully. "Hey, can you do the same thing to my chest as well?"_

_"........"  [Sakura]_

#End of Flashback#

Well, since then, I had discovered the wonders of waxing. Not only are wax strips used on legs, you can use it at about any part of your body. The results were a silky smooth chest, thanks to Nair's wax strips. Hey, come on, with everyone on the basketball team body hair free, I wasn't going to be the only one with fuzz growing on my chest.

Ever since Sakura introduced me to wax strips, I've been using them ever since. After all, it gets rid of body hair. For some weird reason, I had transferred my box of wax strips from my luggage to my bag pack. Don't know why though, but I felt they were safer if I carried them around with me.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go now."

*******************************************************************************************************

Okay, so I'm twisted. Yup. I think it's something to do with studying too much add maths. 

I'm currently laid up for a while after twisting my ankle. The doctor said no strenuous exercise for the time being, so that means I can slither out from PE on Monday. (Yippee!)

Oh well, until next time....[don't forget to review!! Please? Pretty please? With a cherry and whipped cream on top?]

~End of Chapter 6~


	7. Mistaken Identities?

CrAzY/mAd 

Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be slogging for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything…go figure.

Rating: I decided to change the rating to PG-13 

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia… 

Pairings: Little bit slashed, but nothing to worry about. Pairings shall remain a mystery until later chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Artemis's friends were done reading CrAzY/mAd:

Elaine: *Reads through Chapter 6* You made me bi! You made me bi!! YOU MADE ME BI!!!! You know how much I like Edison Chen, Lois Koo and Nick Cheong and you freaking MADE ME BI! I like GUYS!!

Arty: but didn't you just say the other day you like Tatu because they are a gay group? How about the other day? I caught you checking out Kylie's butt!

Elaine: Argh! That has nothing to do with it!!

*Elaine uses kung fu to whack Arty up*

Melanie: You made Josh see Haruko in nothing but a TOWEL! How the [beep] hell do you know if Josh has Chest Hair? You saw him nude?!?

Arty: if I did, I'd probably puke my insides out. *makes ugliest face possible*

Melanie: How dare you insult my Josh!!

*Melanie attacks Arty with a rolled up newspaper*

Amanda: *reads the whole fic* YOU DIDN'T LET ME KISS SANO!! [beep] you! And you made Mitsui use wax strips!! That is so unmanly! I demand more parts in this fic! I don't have enough parts! And I want a steamy lemon scene with Mitsui!!

Arty:*Protesting* but this is isn't a rated fic!

Amanda: I don't care! I demand you put a lemon scene in!!

*Amanda pelts Arty with Lemons*

Arty: It's just so hard to please everyone . . . *collapses*

*Arty gets sent to the hospital*

a/n: (No, I am not typing this while lying on a hospital bed.) Sorry, for the delay. I was super busy, and had no time to do upload. What's more, I had a case of mental block, so I put of typing for a while, and took up pervy hobbit fancying instead. But anyway, sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations. I've been a little depressed really, with my exam results (mostly border line passes), my stupid computer project, class page, jogaton (there's no way I'm going to collect $80 for the friggin school) and the like. In this chapter, I put in another one of my friends who (in my opinion) is one of the best anime artists around. It's a short chapter. Maybe chapter 8 will be longer...

Chibiangel: You have a point. If I were in Haruko's shoes, I would have probably kicked Josh in the groin or something. As for Artemis ending up with someone..gee, I don't know. What if people think I'm perasan or something?

Crazy4u: In the fic, Hanamichi and Rukawa are both 17. Don't know why I did that though. (^_^);; as for Miyagi and Ayako, they're featured in this chapter! Elaine's not bi. Well, that is, I don't _think_ she is...

TehTarik: I don't like chest hair either! It's just that all anime characters have smooth chests, so maybe waxing is their secret to smooth skin...And yes, my teacher is exceptionally dim-witted. She tried to teach us trig today, and I ended up knowing practically nil.

Nat: He he. Thanks

Chidero: it's kinda unmanly isn't it for someone like Mitsui to use waxing strips? That guy in your school is one heck of a perasan bugger. Who likes a guy who thinks he's Gods Gift to Women?

Miracle: I don't think Elaine is bi...her wild imagination is courtesy of moi. Table cloth looks better on you? *imagines miracle dressed in a Statue of Liberty dress* Sorry, it's just that I thought the only person who looked good in a table cloth was the Statue of Liberty....(I mean, that is a tablecloth she's wearing right?) I don't like my add maths teacher...

Unquestionable: don't worry, I failed my add maths loads of times too! As to the canteen food, it's just AWFUL. I concluded Sakuragi has a stomach of iron.

Akane: he he. Thanks!

Chapter 7: Mistaken Identities?!?

May Yong POV

"Wow, I didn't know that the Interact Club was so cool," a form three with a voice as loud as a foghorn commented. I swung my foot in an agitated way. I did not know how much more of this I could take.

This was getting too much! With the arrival of those foreign exchange students came, the number of recruits in the Interact Club would increase by leaps and bounds. As President of the Leo Club, I was determined not to lose out to (of all people Josh Wong). We Leo's prided our selves to be _the _coolest club around. We were the club where the popular and cool people joined. Only losers that couldn't pass our tough Leo interview were the ones who wound up in the Interact Club. We raised more funds than them, we had more projects than them, we had more popular people than them! Our IU nights were way cooler than theirs!

That was, until those Japanese students came and stole out thunder. It was so irritating, with all those students hanging out at Josh's table. I wanted to punch Josh as he gave me a smirk, as if to say, hah! Our Interact club is cooler that your Lame old Leo Club. Ugh!

"Wow, can you teach me to say that in Japanese?" someone else asked.

"Nyahaha, no problem!"

That red head was hot. What's a hottie like him doing in a loser club like the Interact club? It didn't make any sense.

With a frown, I resumed eating my burger. There had to be something I could do to reverse this. The Leo Club's image was at stake! I for one, was determined not to lose to the Interact Club. The gears in my brain began to click and whirl. There had to be something I could do about it. By the rate things are going, the number of recruits we were expecting this year would be going down drastically. As President of the Leo Club of SMK Damansara Jaya, I was not going to sit around and watch that happen.

There must be something I could to boost the number of our members. What could I do about it? I considered the ways to get things back the way they were before. Our annual slave auction? Nah, I heard people are saying it's not worth the money. How about a carnival? No, the Leo Club's finances are running low after I took the club money and rented those . . . Korean Dramas. Male drag beauty competition? No way. Not only will the headmistress expel me for promoting transsexuals, but the boys will never agree to this. Either that, or they will insist I get them water filled balloons to stuff in their chest. 

Blast it, wasn't there anything that we could do to get us back on top again?. I suddenly had a brainwave. Smiling evilly at Josh and Melanie I let out a mental cackle.

I just remembered we have contacts with the Lions Club of Kanagawa Japan. All I have to do is just write to them and have a foreign exchange program thing going on too! I'm sure the guys of the Lions club are much better and way cooler than those losers there! (Well, with exception of the red head, because he's so damn cute.) Tonight, I would e-mail the BOD's of the Lions Club and get everything arranged. A problem solved!

I tossed my hair across my shoulder and straightened my uniform. Time to go over to the Enemy's table and do some subtle flirting. Maybe I can convince Red to join the Leo Club instead . . . 

Reon Guan POV

The flight was delayed as usual. When I had asked Amanda and Artemis about hosting foreign exchange students, the both of the proclaimed in unison:

"The flight is always late." [Artemis nods hard at this]

Well, twenty minutes isn't exactly long time. It just so happened that the Leo Club had a foreign exchange student program on as well, so I signed up. I've always wanted to learn about Japan and Japanese culture, so I signed up. Well, to be more exact, my friend Sherry signed me up without my knowledge. Anyway, it didn't matter. I would be hosting this student called Akiko Sendoh. At the end of the year, I was going to Japan as a foreign exchange student myself.

To pass the time, I took out my sketch pad and started drawing. Some of the form four girls stared at me, but I didn't really care. I liked drawing manga whenever I was free. After staring enough, they stopped staring and went back to their conversations.

"Look, I bought this top especially for this," one said.

"Wah, very nice. Where did you get it from?"

"Oh, from Top Shop. Only RM 69.60! Very cheap!"

I felt myself gulp. 70 dollars for a shirt? I thought of all the manga I could buy with that money...

"I'm going to host this guy, I hope he's cute," another one giggled a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah, like that Hanamichi, the one Melanie's hosting?"

"Yeah, that one,"the girl paused and smiled dreamily. "I hope it's going to be like in the books. I'll meet a cute Japanese boy, and we can have a Summer Romance."

"You got a guy? Yee, so lucky! I got a girl you know!"

I felt myself breaking out into cold sweat for no apparent reason. What's wrong with hosting girl students? Just the thought of a guy sharing my room for the next 8 weeks... but that was something I didn't want to think about.

"Ooh! Wait, they're here already!" I looked up from the fairy I was drawing. A group of fair faced young people were coming towards us. Immediately, May sprang forward to greet them. After exchanging pleasantries with the chaperone, she turned towards us and prepared to make a speech.

"We are united here today..."

I went back to my fairy, shading the wings and pointy ears. May's speech was a bit long, I caught fragments of it. There was something about 'forging closer ties', 'bridging the gap between cultures' and 'this will be a fruitful experience' but to be honest, I was paying more attention to my drawing.

"Okay, I'll call out your names and then you'll be able to meet your guest. First of all, me." she cleared her throat. "Miyamasu."

"Hai," a small sized boy with (rather) greasy hair stepped out. He wore what looked like goggles over his glasses. Hm, must be a sort of Japanese trend... Very unusual...

May Yong POV

Oh my gracious goodness, who is this rat?!? wait? I'm hosting him. _I_ am hosting him? _I am _hosting him?

WARGGH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Reon Guan POV

"Akiko Sendoh." I looked up from my sketch book and shut it hastily. That was my guest student. I got up and went forward to meet Akiko. There was a hush after May spoke. She looked a bit disconcerted and repeated herself. Still no one. I looked at the blank faces of the students. Still no one came out.

"Is there a Akiko Sendoh there?" May asked again. Silence. By now, I was convinced, the girl had either forgotten to come, missed the flight, or had pulled out the last minute because she couldn't bear to be separated from her boyfriend for about two months. I think the former was the most logical answer. Yes, she had missed the plane, and was now probably stuck in Japan, kicking herself for not coming on time. Oh well...

"Yong-san, there is no one called Akiko in this group," the chaperone said, as he consulted his chart. "However, we have someone called _Akira _Sendoh." he gestured to the crowd. Something struck me. Akiko Sendoh was supposed to be Akira Sendoh. They must have made a typing error while entering the name. That meant, she hadn't missed the plane after all. Smiling in mild relief, I looked up at the tall person before me.

"So lucky, she got such a cute guy," a girl nearby me breathed enviously.

"Konnichiwa, I'm Sendoh Akira." he smiled brilliantly at me.

_Huh? _Staring hard, I punched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The pinch hurt. I always thought Akira was supposed to be a girls name. The person standing before me was very good example of the male species. He was very tall, and had dramatically spiky hair that made him look a head and shoulder taller than me. I felt my heart drop into my sandals with a thump and I blurted the first thing that came into my head.

"But you're supposed to be a girl!"

*dramatic music plays*

[Back in Kanagawa]

"Ayako!"

"Yeah?"

"Your father decided we're going to Malaysia for a business/holiday. Get packing. We'll be leaving next week."

Ryota Mitagi POV

"I'll be going to Malaysia for a holiday next week," Ayako told me nonchalantly. I dropped the basketball and stared at her. She frowned at me crossly. "What are you looking at? Did I just grow another eye or something?"

"No-no, nothing like that. But-but–for how long? I mean, how long will you be gone?" I asked, dreading the worst.

She shrugged. "About a month, maybe more. My parents were rather vague about their plans." her eyes narrowed warily. "What's the matter? You look as if you're about to cry?"

She obviously didn't hear the thump of my heart dropping into my shoes. A month or maybe more? I have to be separated from my beloved Aya-chan for about a month? How was going to make it through the day without her sweet smile? How was I going to play basketball without her eyes upon me. How was I to concentrate without her–

*THWAP* "What's wrong with you? Wipe that look off your face!"

Did I mention I was _not_ going to miss her paper fan? I rubbed my head ruefully. "You'll be gone for so long," I said sadly. "So many things could happen within a month..."

"Come on Ryota," she said as she rolled her eyes. "It'll only be for a month. Besides, I really want to go. It'll be a good experience." her eyes turned slightly dreamy as she went on. "Malaysia is such a romantic country. Imagine looking down at the city from the twin towers? Imagine the beaches there and the clear sea. Imagine the people there. Their culture is so much different from ours."

_Yeah, especially the people_, I thought sourly. I imagined Aya-chan in a blue bikini top and a sarong with a foreign man who had a muscular chest and a white smile rub suntan lotion on her back as the two of them sat on the beach suntanning. It was the perfect holiday romance... I could almost see it now...

/Miyagi's imagination/

_"I'm sorry Ryota," she said apologetically. "I can't marry you and produce your offspring. You see, during my holiday at Malaysia, I met Abdul Mohammad. He's the son of a shipping business tycoon." she paused here and held up her left hand. The diamond in her finger was as big as a rock and it glinted in the light, dazzling me momentarily. "Just so that you know, we got engaged and we'll be married next week. Here's the invitation card. Please come and witness our most joyful day ever. Your presence will mean so much to us."_

_"Aya's right," the man beside her drawled. He was prosperous looking, well built and about a foot taller than me. "She told me all about you. We've decided to make you the man who will give Aya away to me. Won't you do it? For the sake of out happiness?" at this point the two of them put their heads close to each other and smiled._

/End of Imagination/

What a nightmare! There was no way I was going to let her go like that. Swallowing hard, I steeled my nerves and decided to tell her my true feelings towards her! Now was the perfect opportunity! Who knows what might happen during our separation! It was now or never! Yes, I would tell her how I feel towards her.

"Er, Ayako." 

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Er, um, ah..Actually I wanted to–um," I stammered.

"Yes?" she asked a little more impatiently now.

"It's like this, I wanted to ask you–ah...um..."

"Blast it Ryota, what do you want to ask me? I haven't got all day you know! Quit gibbering and get tp the point!" she whipped out her fan again, as if she was about to hit me. I scrunched my eyes tight and braced myself...

"Will you go to the video arcade with me?"

"What? You're so childish sometimes," she said, as she put her paper fan away. Okay, I admit, I didn't have the guts to tell her, so I just asked her. _You chicken_, I gave myself a mental tongue lashing. _How on earth will you ask her to marry you next time, when you can't even tell her that you like her! Stupid baka!_ There must be something I could do.

Akira Sendoh POV

What did she mean when she said "But you're supposed to be a girl?" I wondered to myself as I dragged my bags along. Since I met REon at the airport, I felt a bit like an unwanted guest. I think it had something to do with the fact that Reon was expecting a girl to be living with her. Well, turned out that they had made a spelling error while processing my information, and turned me into a girl by the name of Akiko Sendoh. How mortifying. I hope no one finds that out. I yawned. Truth be told, I was dead tired, after the flight here. All I wanted to do was to go crash. Reon gave me a hesitating look as she saw me yawn.

"Uh, we'll be reaching soon," she said hesitatingly. "I live on the 11th floor." We got into the elevator and she hit the button. The elevator surged up smoothly, and a very awkward silence penetrated the atmosphere. My presence seemed to make her jumpy and nervous. I wondered what was the problem. Maybe she was just shy or something.

"Ping!" the door opened and we got out, the silence hanging over us was stronger than ever. I decided to ask her, did my being here really bug her?

"Um, not really," she said as she opened the door of the condo. "It's just that, uh, I wasn't expecting you. I mean, I was told that I would be hosting a girl. And you're a guy. Um, uh, yeah. Like that."

Silence.

"Ah, I'm really beat," I said, for the sake of saying something. "Imagine sitting for eight hours straight in the plane, I'm stiff all over now." Reon nodded. "Um, I think you'd want to rest first. I'll show you your room."

I felt as if I had stepped into a comic shop than a room. The only thing that suggested this was a room was the computer and the two beds. Other than that, there were bookshelves with comics and posters everywhere I looked. A huge poster of Mizuki and Sano from the comic Hanakimi stared ominously at me as I came in. All around the room were posters of Rave, Detective Conan, Gatekeepers, GTO, Sayuki, Gundam Wing and a whole host of other comics. For some reason, they creeped me out. How on earth was I supposed to sleep with all those _things_ staring at me? Reon seemed to get more jumpy than ever as she quickly pointed things out.

"That's your bed there, and the bathroom's over there. If you need anything, just let me know, I'll be sleeping in the hall. Goodnight, and bye." she grabbed a pillow and would have headed out if I had not grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't go. I mean, uh, why don't you sleep here? After all there are two beds here." if she thought she could successfully leave me here alone with all those staring posters, she was very much mistaken. There was no way I was going to be left here. Alone. What if those things leaned out of the posters at night and grabbed me away? I wasn't taking any chances.

The tension in the room was as thick as tomato soup. The weight of my words suddenly hit me. _Good lord, 'why don't you sleep here'? She was bound to get the wrong idea you stupid hentai, _I berated myself silently. Reon has fair skin, and there are drawbacks to having skin like hers. After I said that, a fierce red tint had began to spread all over her face. I didn't blame her. She must be thinking I was some kind of depraved pervert!

"No! I didn't mean it like that!" I clarified. It was now my turn to get embarrassed. "What I meant was, sleeping in the hall is very uncomfortable, so, if anyone should be sleeping there on the couch, it would be me," my words tumbled out mindlessly.

"But you're the guest, you can't sleep in the hall," she said. "It's okay, I'll be fine!" I told her _I_ would be fine sleeping in the hall, and she insisted that I take the room. This went on for a while. Finally, I managed to cut through the whole polite host/good guest thing.

"Tell you what, we'll both sleep here alright? Don't worry, I won't do anything to you," I assured her. Once more I opened my big mouth and put my foot in it. Reon was looking at me weirdly. Misunderstood once more. "Not that I meant to do _anything_," I amended lamely. "Look, all I'll just do is change and then I'll sleep. That's all. No reason for you to move out or anything. It's going to be alright. Really."

Besides, if that demented, huge eyed hamster in the poster decided to carry me away while I'm sleeping and have me as an appetizer with his sunflower seeds, at least Reon would know how I disappeared during the night. 

"Fine," she said, defeated. "I'll stay here." Reassured that someone would be lloking after me in the night, I went to take a shower. The warm water felt good. I could her sounds of Reon brushing her teeth outside the bathroom, and that comforted me to know that I wasn't going to be attacked by that poster of a mouse with wings. Somewhat rejuvenated by the shower, it was now time for a good night sleep.

That was, until I saw Reon sitting on her bed. A few strands of hair had escaped her ponytail, and was framing her sweet, pinkish face. She had her glasses off and was twiddling with one end of it, as she put her book back on the shelf. I had never seen anyone look so desirable in purple sheep pyjamas before.

What the hell, snap out of it! No, wait, say something you fool!

"Uh, goodnight," I said, as I pulled the sheets over me. She looked up, and gave me a small smile. 

"Goodnight."

I slept well that night, and as I slept, I dreamt of cute sheep protecting me from the monsters in the poster....

[at this part, I'll leave off, since I have nothing else to write about]

~end of chapter 7~

Gomenasai for such a crappy chapter! But even though it's crappy, you'll still review...right?


	8. DAmn Hot Stuff?

**CrAzY/mAd ****tc \l2 "**********

**ADVANCE \d4******

ADVANCE \d4Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be slogging for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything¼go figure.tc \l1 "

ADVANCE \d4Rating:  I decided to change the rating to PG-13 tc \l3 "****

**ADVANCE \d4******Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia¼ 

ADVANCE \d4Pairings: Little bit slashed, but nothing to worry about. Pairings shall remain a mystery until later chapters.****

**A/n: ***IMPORTANT NOTE* I'm looking out for people patient, kind and good hearted people  willing to "look after"  Maki, Jin, Kyota, Koshino, Uozomi, Akagi and Hanagata. Any takers? Dosen't matter if you're male, female, or in between, black or white! Let me know ASAP! This is a 'first come first served' thing....

Thanks to all who reviewed! It means so much to me! Keep on reviewing, and I'll upload as soon as possible! To all my friends, who were the 'lab rats' in the Wasabi Reaction Experiment; sorry for tricking you into eating that extra spicy wasabi! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Now, let me get down to answering reviews.... 

**Unquestionable: **Yes! Don't buy clothes! Donate your money to me so I can buy manga! Fo me I feel RM 70 for a shirt the size of a handkerchief is a little too much. I mean, it's more suitable to wipe your face with that thing instead of covering your erm–vital parts with it.

**Crazy4u: **Fujima? Coming your way. Just be patient. I like Genting Highlands too! Actually, I like the highlands very much, especially Fraser's Hill! Best sekali!

**Chidero: **Sendoh is cute! Actually the reason he wanted Reon to stay with thim, is because he was scared of all the posters staring down at him. Reon is going to kill me when she reads the lame 'bedroom scene' You watched Summer Holiday too? Hehe. I thought that was an okay show. Perhaps I should make Reon & Sendoh go to the beach, ne?

  


**KISS Is The Best: **Um.....okay.....

**Akane: **thank you! *hugs Akane* I thought the last bit was lame, but it seems that most of the people like it after all!

**Chapter 8 : Damn Hot Stuff?!?**

**Ash Ching**

I looked down at my bowl of soggy cornflakes. It stared back at me. Was it my imagination or was the cornflakes growing an extra eye? Yuck. I hate cornflakes. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. Ever since that Mitsui started staying with us, we've been having cornflakes for breakfast every day. If this keeps up, I won't be surprised if I turn into a corn!

I looked up and met Mandy's eye. She looked as sick of cornflakes as I was. I looked at mum pleadingly.

"Mummy, can we go to Rajoo's for breakfast today?"

**Amanda Ching POV**

"Hello Elaine, we're going to Rajoo's for breakfast. You–"

"Shaddap!" the voice on the other line whispered harshly back "I'm doing something important now!" there was a scuffle and two thumps, and I heard Elaine swear. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. What was going on?

"Don't disturb!" she snarled back. "Stupid Rukawa's toilet door– *snap* Aiyah, call me back later!" she hissed. With that, the connection broke off and the line went dead. What's wrong with her? I wondered as I dialed Melanie's number.

"Hello, Mel? Eh, we're going to Rajoo's for breakfast. You want to come or–"

  


"Don't talk to me!" a stressed voice yelled back hysterically. "I've got no more money!"

"Huh?" I asked. "No money? What are you talking a–"

"Stupid Hanamichi-lah! Eat until I broke! You know, yesterday I took him out for lunch at McD's , you know what he ordered? Five Big Mac Set, seventeen large fries, three McChickens, six Fish o' Fillets, twelve beefburgers, a quarter pounder..." there was no stopping her. I drew the mobile phone further away from my ear and counted slowly up to 20.

"What happened?" asked a very puzzled Mitsui. Melanie's voice wailed out, thin and squeaky, saying something about hash browns. I shrugged. "It's something about Hanamichi," I told him, and put my ear back to the phone.

"Ten Coke's, seven apple pies, two McFllurry's, five sundae's,"

There seemed no stopping her. Once Melanie starts like this, it takes forever for her to stop. I hit the end call button on my phone and went into the restaurant. Finally after what seemed like forever, I could finally have my curry! Reon and Arty were waiting at one of the tables at the back. Upon seeing them, I towed Mitsui toward them. Rajoo, the boss gave me a thumbs up and made a sign that he would bring my regular order.

"Hello! We're here!" I proclaimed as I slid into my chair. "Rajoo's bringing our regular."

"What kind of food do they serve here?" Sendoh asked curiously.Reon gave him a patient look and explained to him about Indian food. Reon was so patient, especially after she discovered that Sendoh was actually a guy and not only would be living with her, but would be sharing the same room with her for the next eight weeks. I filled Artemis and Kogure about Melanie and Elaine.

"I don't know what happened to them, Elaine was weird, and Melanie was blabbing about Hanamichi and what he ate at McD's." the waiter put down roti canai's (roti canai = the best Indian food EVER invented) on our banana leaves.

"Um, how do you eat this?" Mitsui whispered to me as he stared at the roti canai and curry before him. Kogure and Sendoh looked equally blur. _What? _We stared. 

  


"Um, you take curry like that with the spoon and you spread it all over your roti canai like this," the three of us demonstrated in unison. The three boys followed suite. "Okay, now, you cut the roti canai into smaller pieces like this." We demonstrated again. "And then, you open your mouth and put it in like that . . . " I felt as if I was teaching a group of very small children how to eat with a fork and spoon. "After that, you chew on you food–"

"WARGGH!!!!!!!"

**Akira Sendoh POV**

"WARGGH!!!!!!!"****

HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!! Water! Must have water, or else I die!!

**Kiminobu Kogure POV**

"WARGGH!!!!!"

Water! Water! Dante must have gotten his inspiration for Inferno just by eating this stuff!

**Hisashi Mitsui POV**

"WARGGH!!!!!!"

Water! I need water! What the flaming hell is this stuff?

**Elaine Soo POV**

  


I opened the bathroom door and peered inside cautiously. It was empty. Good. Letting out a small hiss of air of relief, I went in, clutching the green tube in my hand. My heart pounding, I went tiptoed towards the sink Mess was the correct word to describe the bathroom. Sleeping Zombie's things were all scattered around, the toothbrush dumped headfirst in the sink, the electric shaver and some mixed up clothes were hanging precariously from the corner of the cabinet, and daubs of crusted soap on the window. In the sink were bits of what looked like old, moldy toothpaste foam. When I glanced in the mirror, I was toothpaste spots on my reflection and cloudy patches, obscuring my vision.

Eew, disgusting. But that wasn't going to deter me from my 'mission'.

Pushing old underwear(?!?) aside, I began hunting grimly for the toothpaste. A speedy search found it nestling between what looked like used socks. _Disgusting, disgusting, disgusting!_ My mind screamed out, as I unscrewed the cap, and then proceeded to squeeze half of the toothpaste into the toilet bowl. Then, I took out the tube of green stuff I had specially bought yesterday for this occasion, and tried my best to fill it into the almost empty tube of toothpaste, with a sadistic grin on my face...

_Muahahahaha! Eat this Rukawa Kaede! _*evil demented laugh*

[in the room next to the bathroom, Rukawa sneezed in his sleep, and getting Nota-kun wet in the process]

**Melanie Yen POV**

"Would you believe that?" I yelled into the phone. "And that's why I can't go out for breakfast with you guys."

Silence.

"So, what's up with you anyway?"

No response: the line had went dead.

"Well, really!" I grumbled. Talk about bad manners....

  


"Ahahahaha, Ohayo Melanie! What's for breakfast today?"

I resisted the urge to run out in the garden in my pyjamas and scream my lungs out. After I murdered this horrendous eating machine, that is. "Flush your head down the toilet," I yelled, as I face him head on. His face went as red as his hair and he glared at me, in a way that would have usually made me shrink, but I was too worked up to give a damn.

"Are? What did you ask the Tensai to do?" he demanded dangerously. I made a frustrated sound and jabbed my finger at his chest. I didn't care that I was facing a huge, hot tempered, _overgrown stupid monkey. _

"Is food on your mind all the time? I think the only thing you care about is _eating _and that _stupid_ Haruko-chan of yours! Is that's all that's in your head? Go flush your piggish head down the toilet!"

"TEME!!!!"

**Ayako** **POV** [anyone know what's Ayako's surname? Feel free to tell me!]

If anyone could die from jet lag, I would be dead now. As if it wasn't bad enough, after being cooped in a plane for kami-sama knows how long, but now we've got to go on a tour? I was sleepy, grouchy and was in no mood to appreciate architectural beauty. Huge buildings whizzed past me as I glared sleepily out of the cab window. My father was almost jiggling from excitement. I think he can't get back to work. After all, he _is_ a self professed workaholic. I mean, after all the reason why we're here is so that mum and me can go on a holiday shopping spree and dad can get over whatever work he has here. 

"We'll check in at the hotel, and leave out luggage there first. After that, we'll have Ho-San to show us around town," my father said, as the taxi cruised to a stop. I scowled. Right now all I wanted to do was to check in, go into the hotel room and sleep for the next three centuries. Someone was waiting for us, as we trudged (or rather, I trudged) into the lobby. My parents must have known the man, for they immediately went forward to greet him. I stood in a corner and brooded, watching the whole bowing, hand shaking and exchanging pleasantries process going on.

"I want you to meet my daughter," my father finally said, as if he had just remembered that I existed. "Ho-san, this is Ayako."

  


"Konnichiwa," I mumbled as I made a half-hearted bow.

"Hello Ayako. Nice to meet you." he said brightly. I gave a tight smile. _Yes, it would be even nicer if you left me alone to sleep_, I added mentally.

"Selamat datang ke Malaysia! (That means welcome to Malaysia, if you're wondering). How old are you by the way?"

"Eighteen," I mumbled once more. I could feel my parents looking at me, and their silent telepathy messages of _behave yourself Ayako_!

"Wah! You're a year older than my son," he said jovially. "Meet Clifford. He'll be your "tour guide" throughout your stay here. "

"Hi," the boy said. I raised my eyebrows. Was he _really_ seventeen? The only adjective to describe him was _super cute_. "I'm Cliff, nice to meet you."

I shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too."

**Miyagi Ryota POV**

It was a mistake to visit the bank in the afternoon. It was a hot day, and at lunchtime, the whole place was as packed as a tin of sardines. _I'm doing this for Aya-chan, I'm doing this for Aya-chan_, I chanted to myself mentally, after I've been jostled by the crowd, hustled by impatient housewives, and pinched on the bum by a 10 year old girl. It was all too much.

Finally it was my turn. I hobbled to the counter, and told the teller I wanted to make a withdrawal. The bank clerk looked bored, until I told him the sum I wanted to withdraw.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He had bushy eyebrows that looked like little furry caterpillars that moved up and down his forehead when I nodded to assent. "But a young man like you–well, I feel that a young person your age should leave it in your account, and gain the interest."

  


"Just do it," I told him crossly through gritted teeth. It wasn't my fault that airline fees were so expensive nowadays...

_I'm doing it for Aya-chan. I'm doing it for Aya-chan. I'm doing it for Aya-chan..._

I wondered what was she doing now...

Kaede Rukawa POV

Aching eyed, and sleepy, I stumbled into the bathroom to wash my face. The only reason I woke up was so that I could go shoot hoops in the back yard before that crazy, do'aho cross dresser woke up. I hadn't touched a basketball for a week now. I was afraid that I would go rusty by the time I got back to Japan.

I heard a weird snuffling noise, while I was washing my face. Upon whirling around, I saw it was the do'aho's dog. I think it's name was Caesar. It padded into the bathroom, and looked at me innocently. I stared at the pile of brown fur on the floor [Arty: Elaine's dog Caesar is actually a peke–shih-tzu mix]. The dog was a picture of innocence. I narrowed my eyes. There was something weird going on. I glanced around the bathroom. Everything looked normal, from the socks down to my Calvin Klein–

Which reminds me, I've really got to wash those, um, undergarments. They've been hanging on the mirror for almost two weeks.

Dismissing the nagging feeling, I started brushing my teeth. The moment I brushed, I knew what was amiss. It wasn't my bathroom. It was my toothpaste. The stinging sensation traveled across my mouth, and went to the back of my throat. Moments later, the hot spice rose up my nose and made my eyes water. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to do something! The stinging feeling was spreading up my nose, damaging my sensitive olfactory nerves. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth......

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS WASABI DOING IN MY TOOTHPASTE!"

There was a sound of suppressed laughter behind the bathroom door. Kuso! It was that cross dresser's work, I knew it! Just wait till get my hands on her!

  


"WAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

She was going to die!

"WAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOODY FLAMING HELL! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Now all I have to do is just to.....

"DAMMIT! WAAARRGGHH!! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Stop screaming first. Then get some water.

"HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

Elaine Soo POV

I was practically rolling with laughter when I heard the screams from the bathroom. Damn, that was so much more satisfying that cramming him into an iron maiden. Okay, so the 'extra spicy' wasabi cost a little more than  I had bargained for, but, damn, it was worth every single sen! I only wished I could see the look on his face when he started brushing his teeth...

*BAM*

Uh oh. The bathroom door banged open, and he barged out, with murder written on his face. That meant it was time to run. I ran, and he chased after me in hot pursuit. Damn, I should planned an escape route earlier! In fact, it was the first thing I should have thought of! I could see he was baying for blood. My blood.

That made me run faster. I imagined on the cover of the newspaper, the next morning. STUDENT MURDERED BY INSANE FOREIGN EXCHANGE STUDENT. My lungs were heaving and my mind raced. He was catching up. I didn't have a hope of surviving. _I would like to leave my TATU CD to Melanie, my computer to Amanda, my glow-in-the-dark sticks to Kylie–_

_  
_

I skidded past my kitchen table, and vaulted over the sofa with a strength which surprised me. If I wasn't so busy worrying about meeting a slow, bloody death, I would have seriously considered joining the track team. Wait, why was I running anyway? He couldn't kill me. He was living in my house! With that thought in mind, I jerked to a stop, and turned around to face Rukawa. He had almost caught up now, being a few yards away from me.

"Wait a minute, you can't kill me," I panted out. "You're–

"Woof! Woof-woof-woof!" out of nowhere, Caesar shot out, barking happily at Rukawa's legs..

"Woah!"  

"Watch it you clumsy oa–" *thump* I felt my breath knocked out of me as Rukawa came crashing down. Moments later I felt  something soft on my mouth... What the hell?!? Was he kissing me? Gross! With a grunt, I tried to heave him off me.

"ARGH! GET OF ME WASABI BREATH!!!" 

[I think I'll leave off right here, before I get rotten tomatoes thrown at me from all those Rukawa Fan's....] 


	9. Of Crushes, Heartbreakand Broken Noses?

CrAzY/mAd 

Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be slogging for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything…go figure.

Rating: I decided to change the rating to PG-13 

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia… 

Pairings: Pairings start showing up on this chapter onwards!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Exams suck! They suck big time! I'm afraid that my updates will become slower from now on, because my life happens to be one perpetual exam. *makes face* Anyway, thanks to all there, for your wonderful support and reviews! Keep on reviewing! I appreciate it so much!

miracle: wargh! I didn't have your e-mail, so I couldn't give you Kiyota, and Kosh's taken! :( sorry about that! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! (Have a roti canai instead..)

sey lee: Hehehe. I also pity Rukawa a little bit. Just a little bit!

Unquestionable: toothpaste and Oreos? OMG! That was WICKED! I'm trying that on my friends next, after they get over the wasabe thing...You have a Chihuahua? *I don't have a dog..so sad*

Chidero: yes! Roti canai's great isn't it? Wanna know something? I LOVE WASABE!! Bwahaha!!! *on wasabe high*

sereneione: hehe, thanks! I'm not so much of a 'slang' person, but just put the slang in to make things sound more Malaysian.

Crazy4u: I love the highlands! It's so cooling! In the fic Ayako's 18. Don't ask why! I just put her like that. Durian? Eeeww!! 

Tiran: Yes! I love Indian food! It's _da bomb_! Akira will be featured more in the next chappie!

Kka: wasabe is spicy, depending on what brand I guess... Sorry! Jin & Kosh taken! Here, let me give you a tube of wasabe instead!

Akane: I'm also wondering where I got the wasabe toothpaste idea...And I understand your frustration in finding Indian food in Oz. Nothing like the real thing, eh?

Nat: yeah, I just had my orals as well, which I got pretty okay. Next chap here! 

Chapter 9: Of crushes, heartbreak....and a broken nose?!?

[Frasers Hill]

Angela Mustapha POV

I took a long look at the slope before me. The path was steep and treacherous with portholes in several places. Just looking down made my insides wobble like a jelly. Maybe I shouldn't do it, I mean, what if I fall down and land on my butt? What if I broke my neck? There certainly wasn't anything cool about _dying. _The various abrasions and cuts on my arms and legs throbbed in protest, as I swung my foot in the pedal for what seemed like the thousandth time. _Maybe not.._. I took my foot off and was about to wheel the battered bicycle back. However, my cousin Akmal's scornful voice kept vibrating in my head.

_You're so cacat (cacat = lame). Can't even ride a bike._

There was no way I was going to let that hobgoblin laugh at me. For a moment, I wished I had never come on this school trip. School trips when Akmal was around wasn't fun anymore. The only reason why I was out in the cold windy hills of the Silver Pines Resort, Fraser's Hill was to keep him out of my sight. If he kept on annoying me, I would not be held responsible for pushing him down the hill...after all, a person can only take so much.

But anyway, another reason why I was standing on that cold hill was so I could learn to ride a bicycle of course. I had wild visions of me swooping past him, like a bolt of lightning, and beating him in all the races. Telling my friends that I learned how to ride a bike without anyone's help. The satisfaction of seeing him defeated in our next race. That thought made me get back onto the bike and start staring down the hill again. It was a long way down....

I closed my eyes. It was now or never.

"Gyah!" I launched myself of the bit of hill that I had been staring from for the past twenty minutes. I opened my tightly shut eyes. Trees whizzed past me, and for one euphoric moment, I felt as if I was flying. An instinct kicked in, and made my legs pedal.

I did it! I had learnt to ride a bike!

"Whoopie!" I shouted, as I punched a fist in the air. "Chun (chun = cool)! I can ride a bike! Yahoo!" I pedaled furiously as the bicycle gained momentum, and things whizzed past me faster than ever. "Just wait Akmal, I'll beat you flat in the coming races for the rest of your miserable life!! Gyahahaha!" I threw back my head and laughed a long maniacal laugh.

Huh? What was that? There was what looked like a human down the hill, idly waiting under a tree. It must have been another biker, because his luminous yellow and green helmet and jacket stuck out brightly. It didn't take too long for me to realize that I was going to crash into him, if he didn't move. I furiously pressed the brakes, which resulted in a horrible squealing noise. I could smell burning rubber. Uh oh. The brakes didn't work. Not a good sign. So, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Aiiiiieeeeee! Argh! Eeeekkkkkkkk!" Of course that didn't help. The bicycle kept on rolling down the hill, faster and faster. The other bicyclist looked up, and stared horrified.

"Woi Bodoh (bodoh = stupid)! Move aside-lah! I'm gonna crash! Gyah!!!" the bike protested in loud metallic wailing screeches, as I applied the brakes harder than ever. The result? The bicycle made another screech, and I flew over the handlebars, head first, and cannon balled into the person.

"Oof!" 

Fujima Kenji POV

_Okay, mountain bike riding lesson 101: Never, Ever, EVER rest under a tree. Unidentified flying people may just come and knock you over._

I felt something connecting solidly with my nose, and the next minute, I was reduced to a heap on the ground. I groaned, and swiped at the sticky liquid running out of my nose. Damn, that hurt like hell. What happened? One moment, I was putting back my water bottle into the clutch, the next, someone had shouted at me, to move aside. I looked up, and *wham!* a flying human hits me in the nose, and bowled me over.

"Adoi (adoi = _ouch!_)..." the unidentified flying human said, as it rolled off me. "I think I broke my elbow...adoi..." it slowly raised itself to its feet and glared at me. "Didn't I tell you to move aside?"

I was too busy trying to stop the blood from pumping out of my nose. Itai! It hurts! I have to go see a doctor. Although I was a medical student, I had no idea how to treat my own broken nose. The unidentified person took no notice that I needed instant medical aid, and glared harder at me. "Woi! Pekak ke (pekak ke = are you deaf) ?"

"No, I'm not deaf," I told it patiently. The unidentified human before me tossed its floppy short hair back, as it gave me an exasperated glare. It looked like a girl. _Ouch, ouch, ouch. My nose hurts like hell_. "I need tissues," I mumbled as I flicked a few drop of blood to the ground. "You've probably broken my nose."

"Eek!" it cringed. "Blood! Yucky! Get it away from me!" it jumped a few steps back, with a horrified look. I felt myself getting annoyed. "What's wrong with blood? Just pretend it's ketchup or something." _Ouch, ouch, ouch._

"Wargh!" she squeaked. I rolled my eyes. She was probably one of those people who _faints _at the sight of blood. "Whatever," I mumbled, as I clapped my hand gingerly to my nose to try and stop the blood flow. I've got to go back to the resort to get a doctor to look at this. Picking up my bike with the other hand, I slowly made my way back to the resort.

"Watch where you're going next time," I hollered back, as I pushed my bike up the hill. "If you're going around cycling like that, I won't be surprised if you end up _killing _someone!" 

[Back in the little town of Petaling Jaya....]

Haruko Akagi POV

What a lovely morning to play basketball! I just can't wait! Wait, isn't it Rukawa-kun there? I must go wish him good morning!

Josh Wong POV

What a lovely morning to try and tackle Haruko. Okay, so I don't know how to play basketball, but I'm sure she wouldn't care. Hey, why is that red head there? Hey! He's not supposed to talk to Haruko like that! Why is Melanie bugging me now? Can't she see that I 

want to stop that monkey talking to Haruko!

Artemis Li POV

The sky is blue, the sun is shining, the grass is green, the birds are singing, the butterflies are flitting, today is the epitome of the perfect morning. Yeah right.

I can't believe I actually agreed to wake up at this time of the morning to play basketball with the gang plus Josh and Haruko. I'd rather be at home, sleeping in, and waking up in the afternoon, not prance about athletically on a basketball court. Besides, I don't even know the first thing about basketball. Who's idea was it to play basketball? Oh yeah, Melanie wanted to have some QT with darling Josh, and Josh is too busy drooling on Haruko, and in order to impress her, he has to play basketball with her. I bet Josh hasn't the slightest clue on basketball either. He's probably going to make an ass of himself on the court. Josh making a fool of himself, now that might be something worth seeing.

"Rukawa, are you alright? You look....tired," Kogure asked. _That boy is so cute when he gets into his concerned mode. He's that type of guy that becomes so attractive when he..._

Wait, did I actually say I found Kogure attractive? Whatever got into me? Okay. I need to get a grip. Repeat this slowly; Arty, you are not crushing on Kogure. Arty, you are _Not_ crushing on Kogure. Arty, you _ARE NOT _crushing on Kogure.

I watched him thump Hanamichi on the back, and smile in that absolutely adorable smile of his. My insides went funny, as if they were melting and going all soft and gooey. Oh crap, I think I'm crushing on Kogure.

Amanda Ching POV

Basketball is not my thing. Volleyball is. I prefer spiking a ball, than bouncing across a court. To be honest, I know zilch about how to play. My knowledge to the game is just dribbling an orange ball, and shooting it into a hoop suspended about three feet above my head to score points. Oh yeah, I think there's something called defense and attack if I'm not mistaken. And, that's all I know.

We're playing boys Vs girls. The game began. The ball was tossed up into the air, and Haruko, and Hanamichi who were the center leapt up into the air, trying to grab it. It was obvious Hanamichi was being a gentleman, because, even though he towered over Haruko, he let her catch the ball. She then began dribbling it towards the hoop, and scored.

Was it just me, but did Melanie look pissed off as Josh congratulated Haruko on that shot?

The game went on. It wasn't before the boys scored. This went on for quite a while. I was guarding Rukawa, and that was not easy. He moved so damn fast, and that made me feel like a hippo wearing iron boots. But anyway, Elaine managed to score, after evading Josh's lousy block. Mitsui scowled behind Josh's back. To be entirely honest, I was more of concentrating a teensy little bit more on Mitsui, than the game. He was hot! I liked the way he frowned in concentration, when guarding Artemis, the way he looked, after he scored a three pointer, the way sweat ran off his chiseled muscles...

"Woi! Don't drool-lah. Concentrate on the game!" Artemis whispered (a bit too) loudly after she caught me staring after Mitsui made another shot. I felt my face heating up. I didn't know anyone was watching me.

"Pass here! Pass here!"

"No! Rukawa's got the ball again! Stop him-lah!"

* mumbled* "Do'aho."

"Baka kitsune! Give me the ball!"

"Mitsui! I'm free pass to me!"

"Sakuragi! Good catch!"

*blushing* "Ha-Haruko-chan...you noticed me....You actually noticed me..."

"Gimmie the ball! Gimmie the ball!" Josh whined. Of course no one passed the ball to him.

"Yosh! Scored!"

"Kogure! Nice shot!"

"Gimmie the ball! Gimmie the ball! I'm free! I'm open! Pass it to me!" *no one pays attention to Josh*

"Amanda! Catch!" Haruko shouted out.

Huh? I realized that the orange sphere was hurtling straight at my face! Instinctively, I clasped my hands together, and spiked the ball as hard as I could.

THAM! WHOOSH! The ball flew in a graceful curve, and swished miraculously into the net with a clean sound. Woah...

"Um, you were supposed to catch the ball," Melanie told me. "Not spike it up."

I groaned inwardly. How could I have done such a stupid thing? Suddenly, I felt someone patting my back. I looked up, and blushed even harder than ever, if it was possible. It was Mitsui, and he was smiling in that way that made me just wanted to snog him senseless. (but of course, I didn't do that!)

"Nice shot," he commented. And he was off. Artemis gave me one of her 'looks' and smirked. _Stop drooling_, she mouthed at me.

"Baka Kitune! How could you let her score like that!" Hanamichi's voice rang out. Rukawa ignored him. Kogure looked at him carefully. "Are you sure you're alright? Didn't you sleep enought or something–"

"I'm fine," Rukawa said shortly. His gaze locked on to Elaine's, and a split second later, they looked away, as if they were.... embarrassed?

There was also something obviously wrong with Elaine as well. She didn't spike her hair today, and when she doesn't spike her hair, it makes her look like Harry Potter, and she'd rather all her hair drop out than look like Harry Potter. Maybe she had a fight with Kylie. [She doesn't know that I found out that she and Kylie happen to be a couple. I had 'accidentally' read one of their mushy SMS.... ]. she seemed to keep shooting glances at Rukawa as well. This was getting really suspicious.

Did they...Nah. It couldn't happen. Right?

Josh Wong POV

I had to do it. I couldn't just keep quiet about what was going on anymore. I had to tell her. I knew this would be a bit of a shock, but I was sure she would see things my way. I dragged her to a quiet spot, away from everyone, and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I think we should break up."

Melanie Yen POV

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears. Did Josh just say he wanted to break up? "Are you joking?"

"No I'm not," he said. "It's just that, I feel that we're not working out. I just don't feel anything anymore. And it's not fair if we just continue like this. Besides, I wasn't really serious about the whole thing."

"So you weren't serious when you said that I was the first person that you ever like this way, is that it?" I demanded, feeling tears spring to my eyes.

"Come on Melanie," he told me reasonably. "We're only in secondary school. It's not like we're going to get _married_ next time or something."

I never told anyone, but one of my chief daydreams were mostly centered around getting married with Josh, and living in a moss covered cottage with our kids. All I did pretty much centered around him, and all I ever did was to think of how to make him happy. This was too much, here I was, thinking about my future with him, and now he comes up and tells me that he wasn't serious in the first place?

He wasn't done yet. "We're still young, I want to see other girls, you know. I'm sure you don't expect me to be tied down to one girl for the rest of my life." this was put so considerately, as if he was doing me a big favor. I was crossed between the desire to put a knee to his family jewels and telling myself that it was an April Fool's Day joke. Instead, all I did was just stare, stupidly.

"This is only infatuation, don't worry, you'll forget about me quickly."

That did it. I got up angrily. "Infatuation huh?" I demanded. "You know what, you're right. I was so stupid! I couldn't even tell I was infatuated with you. Thanks for putting it so nicely. I guess everyone else was right after all, when they said you were a ball-less prick. I thing I see that now, thanks again for showing me that. You know what, I'm glad Artemis dumped coke on you. In fact, I'm starting to wish she poured toilet water on you instead, you vile toad." With that, I stomped off.

To my utter horror and shame, I was actually crying. I sniveled like pathetic fool, as I made my way down the main road. I was determined to walk all the way back home, barricade myself up in my room and bawl my eyes out. I quickened my stride, and swiped fiercely at my swimming eyes.

"Dick head," I muttered snuffled as I went. "Git. Maggot. Jerk. Dork. Turkey. Pudding headed insufferable brainless moron. Who needs him. I bet he's actually gay. He's not straight. Either that, or he likes screwing animals just for kicks..."

"Melanie, are you describing Rukawa?" a familiar voice asked beside my ear. I jumped, and found Hanamichi standing close by, listening to every single word I said.

"Go away," I told him. "I want to be alone."

"Hmm...I always thought that Kitsune was gay, but now when you mention he likes screwing animals..."

"Don't you understand the meaning of do away?" I demanded furiously. "I told you to go away! I want to be alone! Are you so thick, till you can't understand that?"

"Eh?" he asked, scratching his head. "Are you upset?"

"What do you think?" I screeched back. "My boyfriend just dumped me! Do I look upset to you?"

"Oh...you broke up with your boyfriend," he said, in a knowing, exasperating way. I was about to punch him in the eye, when he added; "I know how it feels. I got dumped 50 times."

"50 times?" I couldn't help repeating. He nodded seriously. "50 times," he assured me.

"Oh."

"So, I know how it feels when someone you care about tells you they don't have the same feeling. Either that, or the person says they like someone else." Hanamichi looked at me very sincerely. " I understand how it feels to have your heart broken." Silence. I sniffed hard, and looked around for something to wipe the snot running off my face. Hanamichi handed me a tissue, and I swabbed my running nose with that. The silence was getting unbearable. I had to say something to break the silence.

"50 times? Were you that much of a loser in school?"

*popping vein* "Nani? The Tensai is NOT a loser!"

"I know," I said hastily, because he looked as if he was about to pop a vein. "I was just joking." That managed to calm him down. Despite my swollen eyes, I looked at him curiously. "Is that the reason why you never asked Haruko to be your girlfriend?"

He sighed dejectedly. "She likes that Kitsune," he admitted. "As long as he's around, I'll never have a chance with her."

"You mustn't think like that!" I told him. "You should let her know how you feel about her!"

"Don't think I haven't. It's just that she never seems to acknowledge me."

"Yeah, she's probably that thick..."

"Don't talk about Haruko-chan like that!" he roared. I backed off uncertainly. "Alright! I was just joking!" Silence resumed. This was getting very uncomfortable.

"Truce?" I asked Hanamichi suddenly. He looked at me quizzically. "Sorry I called you a pig the other day," I apologized.

"Apology accepted. Gomen-ne, for eating so much."

"Maybe you can make it up, by belanja me makan (belanja me makan = treat me to a meal)"

"Ehehehe...Melanie-san, I've got no money. How about instant noodles?" 

*sweatdrop*

[back at Fraser's Hill...]

Jin Souchiro POV

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Fujima apologized. I gaped. "What happened to your nose?" I asked. His nose bore a white nose cast.

He grimaced. "It's broken. I had an accident when I was out biking. Don't ask what happened."

"Looks painful," I commented.

"It is," he agreed, and winced. 

We were in Fraser's Hill for a holiday. A few months ago, I had transferred from the Osaka University to continue my second term in Malaysia. Who knew I met Fujima and Koshino on my fist day in the Monash campus. Before I knew it, we turned out to be good friends.

"Where's Kosh?" Fujima asked. "Didn't we say to meet in the reception area?"

I shrugged. "He got an emergency phone call just now. I think it's a family thing. Hope it isn't anything serious."

"Guys," an uncertain voice sounded behind me. We turned around. I felt my eyes widen dramatically. 

"Hi Jin!" the familiar person yelled out in greeting. "Hehe! I didn't know I would see you here!"

Koshino sighed long sufferingly. "Guys, this is my cousin Kyota...

Koshino Hiroaki POV

I cannot believe that I'm actually related to Kyota. I cannot believe my aunt and uncle allowed this–primate to come down to Malaysia alone. What's more, I cannot believe that my parents volunteered me to 'keep an eye' on Kyota while he's on holiday here. This guy should be locked up, in a cage and not be allowed to go on holiday and screw up my life! But what can I do? It's not like I have a choice.

Scowling hard, we went to get some hot chocolate (yummy!). Kyota was bouncing wildy behind me, and pestering Jin. That made me wonder how on earth Jin could last on the team with someone like Kyota around.

"Ha ha ha ha! Let's check out the girls here!" he proclaimed, as he surveyed the reception area. There were four girls huddled around the fireplace, and he was eying this foreign looking girl. Without warning, he bounced up to her.

"Konichiwa! I'm Kyota and I want to get to know you! What's your name?"

"Er..." the girl looked a little lost for words. I didn't blame her. Kyota thinks's he's God's Gift to Women or something. Which is obviously not true.

Another girl gave him a sniffy look. "Get lost Loser," she told him.

*popping vein* "I am NOT a loser! I'm talking to your friend, so mind your own business!"

"Bugger off!" the girl shot back. "No one asked you to just butt in like that!"

"Maa, maa, Kyota, calm down!" Jin and Fujima had shot forward to prevent Kyota from doing something. "Sumimasen!" Jin apologized to them, as he dragged Kyota away, pulling on his shirt as if it was a leash. "He's just overexcited, cos this is his first time here in Malaysia."

"Nani?!? Let go of me Jin! I am not over excited!"

"Sumimasen!" Jin repeated one more time, and dragged Kyota away. "Come on, Kyota! Behave yourself!"

"What do you mean behave yourself?"

Fujima on the other hand, was staring at the fourth girl. She jumped up, and pointed accusingly at him.

"You!" the two of them yelled in unison.

~end of chapter 9~

hmm...wonder what happens next...REVIEW!!


	10. Let the Madness Begin?

CrAzY/mAd

Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk, I wouldn't be slogging for my senior year exam. Instead, I would be lounging around at home, reading fan fiction 24/7 and not worrying about the Internet bills. Well, since I don't own anything…go figure.

Rating: I decided to change the rating to PG-13 

Synopsis: Instead of OC's going to Japan as foreign exchange students, why don't the SD boys come instead? Chaos follows when they head to sunny Malaysia… 

Pairings: Pairings start showing up on this chapter onwards!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm Baaack! This chapter may contain degrees of lameness, so consider yourself warned! (Susan, don't bug me anymore alright? I've finished it!!) Special thanks to:

Sey Lee: Rest assured, insanity resumes!

cinnamon stick: Yeah, I jut had my exams too, so I know how you feel. (I don't like physics too).

Chidero: Kiyota = monkey, therefore Koshino = headache. Go figure. (^_~)

kka: (~_~)V

sLL: thanks for all those reviews! Sorry Sam beat you to Kiyota first though.. 

Unquestionable: actually, mountain biking is much scarier, considering it revolves around rougher terrain....yeah, I guess that was a sort of mistake I put in there. Thanks for pointing it out.

Crazy4u: you really have a cousin named Akmal?!? Woah...I didn't know that! Freaky! And yeah, I like bike riding too, but my tyre has gone flat and I have no time to change it (blame it all on the SPM!)

Jeslene: Thanks! But I also kind of pity Fujima.... *guilty look*

miracle: Sorry for the slow update! Also sorry about the Kiyota thing. Don't sulk! Read this chapter!

  


Nat: Sorry for updating lambat... but hey, better late than never right?

  


Akane: my friends say the spiking the basketball thing was kinda lame, but glad to hear you liked it! 

  


Phoe2k: Continued! (After numerous interruptions that is....)

  
  
  


Chapter 10: Let the Madness Begin ?!?

  
  


"You!" Fujima and Angela yelled out at the same time.

  


"You broke my nose!" 

  


"Oh yeah, look what you did to my elbow! It's all black and blue thanks to your Rock nose!"

  


"Guys! Calm down!" Koshino yelled, hanging on to Fujima's arm.

  


"Angela! His nose is already broken! Don't punch him again! Calm down!" Sey had to step in between Fujima and the ramping Angela. "I'm Sey Kurata. That's Alexis and Sam over there," she managed to introduce herself and her friends quickly to Koshino and the rest.

  


"Koshino! you're flirting with the girl I spotted first! Let me go Jin! ARGH!" 

  


"Stupid wild monkey," Sam muttered under her breath.

  


Unfortunately Kiyota heard that. He whirled around and faced her. "Nani? I'm not a monkey! And I'm not stupid..Little girl!"

  


Sam grew red. "I'm not a little girl you ugly ape!" she yelled back at him. It was Kiyota's turn to go red. With a gowl, he lunged forward to throttle Sam, but was held back in time by Jin, where else Alexis had to prevent Sam from trying WWE moves on Kiyota. The noise that consisted of screaming insults, mass apologizing and name calling had reached it's crescendo, when a loud gravelly voice broke in.

  


"THAT'S ENOUGH, FROM ALL OF YOU!" It was the resort manager. He was brandishing a mug at them. The noise subsided.

  


"You, you, you and you." The manager's finger shot out menacingly and pointed at all of them. "The whole lot of you! You're disturbing the peace here!"

  


"So?" asked an unrepentant Kiyota. The manager's face grew an unflattering shade of tomato red.

  


"Out. All of you, out of here now."

  


"What?"

  


"But you can't–"

  


"We're the customers!"

  


"You can't just—"

  


"OUT!" the manager roared. The eight of them scuttled out of the reception area. As they went, the manager's thunderous voice echoed after them ominously.

  


"AND DON'T COME BACK TILL ALL OF YOU CAN BEHAVE YOURSELVES!"

  
  
  
  


[At Kuala Lumpur International Airport..]

  


Ryota Miyagi POV

  


The problem of coming to Malaysia was this: no one understood a word of Japanese. How on earth was I to find my father's Malaysian friend, let alone Aya-chan here without the services of a translator? It wasn't as if there was a sigh saying "Translator Available Here".

  


Whomp! Someone bumped into me. It was a rather small girl, who was also trying to get past the monstrous regiment of fat women. "Sorry!" she apologized, as she pushed her glasses up her nose. I nodded and made my way to the chairs. The girl sat down a few chairs away from me. It was then the weight of the whole situation struck me. I was stuck in a country which could not understand Japanese and there was no way I could find my Aya-chan.

  


I groaned, and buried my head in my hands. What was I going to do?

  


"Um, are you okay?" the girl asked me in English. I looked up at her. Well, why not? Before I knew it, I was telling her about myself, and how I came to Malaysia to look for Aya-chan, and now, I don't have anywhere to live, and I can't get a cab, because I didn't know where to go.

  


"So, I have no idea where to start looking for Aya-chan. And by the time I get to her, she'll probably be engaged to the son of a business tycoon, and I will never be able to tell her how I feel."

  


"That's so romantic," she breathed. "It's like the show."

  


"What show?"

  


"Meteor Garden....Tell you what, I'll help you find your Aya? What do you say?"

  


I could have kissed her in gratitude, except that I wanted my first kiss to be with Aya-chan. "You will! Great! What do we do?"

  


"First, we get a map. I'm Susan Chang by the way."

  
  
  


Melanie Yen POV

  


It was a brilliant idea, to have a charity basketball game to raise money for run down orphanages. I had run out of ideas on how to raise funds for charity, and with that scumbag (a.k.a my ex-boyfriend, whom I was missing more than I let on) breathing down my neck for more charity projects, the volleyball game came as somewhat of a blessing. So, that was why we were in the school hall, with a whole bunch of spectators from other schools and outsiders, anxious to see the Japanese students against the SMKDJ v-ball team. I was surprised at the amount of students willing to stay back after school today and watch the game, let alone dish out money for the tickets.

  


The referee was about to blow the whistle and start the game, when there came three sharp claps and what sounded like three cheers?

  


"Hip, hip, hurray!" _What the hell? _Four girls dressed in sparkly red, black and white stepped out onto the middle of the basketball court, albeit the stares from the spectators. I quickly recognized the girls as part of the Dynamitez SMKDJ's residential cheerleading team. Terribly exclusive and elite, you needed to be at least a size S before you can even _dream _of joining. An approving roar sounded from the audience (it was mostly hormonal males getting excited at the sight of those short, red and sparkly costumes. The whole costume idea was to _distract _people) . It was obvious that they were going to perform a cheer routine for the school team.

  


"Ugh. Pom–pom waving airheads," Artemis mumbled. She doesn't like cheerleaders.

  


The cheerleaders exhibited 100 mega-kilowatt smiles to everyone. One of them stepped out, shaking pom-poms. "One, two, one, two, three four!" they started reciting a cheer that had me close to falling out of my chair when I heard it. 

  


"We like him cos he's handsome,"

"We like him cos he's cool."

"He looks so good with red hair,"

"It makes us wanna drool." 

  


_What the hell? _I wondered, but they weren't done yet.

  


"We like him cos he's funny,"

"We like him cos he's the best."

"We like him cos he's so hot,"

"just hotter than the rest."

  


Oh yeah. Real creative. I bet it took them _months_ to come up with that.

  


"We're doing him cos we love him,"

"We're doing this cos we're his biggest fans!"

"We're just gonna say this loud and clear,"

"HANAMICHI'S OUR MAN!"

  


That was ended with a high pitch shriek, and the cheerleaders somehow managed to go into this weird formation, which involved a whole lot of wiggling. The whole hall had gone deadly silent when they were done, except for a loud brash voice that I had almost gotten used to hearing.

  


"NYAHAHAHAHAHAH! ORE WA TENSAI!! I'm SO COOL! They LIKE ME! NYAHAHA! DID YOU SEE THAT KITSUNE! I HAVE MY OWN SHINETAI AS WELL!"

  
  


Rukawa Kaede POV

  


I am a basketball player, not a volleyball player. So what if we lost 25-1 to these potato people posing as volleyball players. Keep repeating: I am a basketball player, not a volleyball player. I am a basketball player, not a volleyball player. I am a basketball player, not a volleyball player.

  


Damn, I can't believe we lost to those garden gnome sized volleyball players. What's more, I can't believe that the cheerleaders actually would form a 'Hanamichi Brigade' to cheer that do'aho on. Okay, at least they sound slightly better than those three deviling girls back home, both are equally irritating.

  


"Where the freak is Adam," Do'aho cross dresser seethed as she paced up and down the road. "He was supposed to fetch us about an hour ago."

  


As much as I couldn't get along with her, I had to agree with that. Where was her stupid brother? It was a hot day, and who knows what damage the sun may be doing to my delicate porcelain pale skin? She paced up and down a bit more. It was irritating me.

  


"Go call him, do'aho."

  


"Stop calling me that Wasabe Breath," she retorted back. I rolled my eyes. She had been calling me that ever since–that incident *shudders*. But I wasn't going to let her know that fazed me. "Go call him. Maybe he forgot."

  


Scowling hard, Elaine pulled out some spare change and stomped to the nearest payphone. I couldn't help noticing how cute she looked when she was in a foul mood.

  


_What the hell? _Did I actually think that? Kami-sama, the sun must be affecting my head.

  


Elaine Soo POV

  


"What the *explicit* do you mean you can't fetch us?" I snarled into the phone.

  


"Geez, language," Adam drawled on the other end. "It can't be helped. I bumped into an old friend, and I'm taking her out for lunch."

  


"But you're supposed to fetch me first!"

  


"Go take the LRT (LRT=Malaysian train service) back-lah. Eh, got to go now. Bye."

  


"No, I'm not going to take the LRT back!" it was pointless, because he had hung up. I growled, as I pushed the hair out of my eyes in frustration (damn, I forgot to spike up my hair again today). Some brother he was. I stomped back to Rukawa. "We're taking the LRT back. Let's go."

  


"Zzzzz....." *plip, plip, plip* drool puddled obliviously on the floor.

  


"Wake up-lah, bodoh (bodoh=stupid)!" without caring, I yanked him up hard, and dragged him along. For some reason, he reminded me of a huge, stupid dog that didn't want to listen to its owner. At least he had the decency to walk properly towards the bus stop. The moment he got into the seat, he dropped off to sleep once more. I had to shake him hard to make sure he didn't drop any drool on me. Then I had to shake him again to get him into the LRT station, and onto the train.

  


Bundling him onto a seat, I glared stonily out of the window. I had quarreled with Kylie today over (can you actually believe it?) My hair.

  


#flashback#

  


_"Your hair is going all long and femme," Kylie said accusingly. "I prefer your hair short and spiky."_

  


_"So what?" I asked grumpily. I had not slept well last night, and was feeling extremely frazzled. _

  


_"I like your hair spiky. Your hair makes you look like a girl now."_

  


_That irritated me a lot. "I am a girl," I pointed out grouchily. "In case you haven't noticed that yet. Besides, its my hair, so let me do what I want to do with it." I pushed the said hair out of my eyes._

  


_She looked pissed off, but managed to control herself to speak sweetly. "Come on, Elaine, you've been acting weird all week plus longer than that. What's wrong? I mean, do you have a problem?"_

  


_The sudden memory of kissing Rukawa popped into my head, but that was too embarrassing for words. There was no way she was going to find out. Urgh, why was I still thinking of that anyway? It's been a while since that happened. "There's nothing wrong alright!" I snapped back._

  


_"Liar. I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything."_

  


_"Look, I said nothing's wrong alright! Leave it at that will you?"_

  


_Kylie's eyes narrowed. "Fine!" she spat back, and left me._

  


#end of flashback# 

  


She had given me the cold shoulder for the rest of the day. I have no idea why, but I had been getting secretly irritated with her. I mean, fighting over my hair! But then again, Kylie was the type of person who liked to tell you what to do. I had been going on with it for a while, but now, her somewhat bossiness started to grate on my nerves, and caused me to snap. But somehow, I felt guilty for snapping at her.

  


"Should I cut my hair or not?" I wondered aloud as I twirled a strand of hair on a finger.

  


"Don't," a sleepy voice said next to me. To my surprise, it was Rukawa, who was half asleep. "You look cuter like that."

  


"Excuse me?" I asked disbelievingly. What did I actually hear him say?"

  


"Zzzzz.... " *plop* *plop* *plop* [drooling Rukawa].

  


Wasabe breath actually said I looked cute? Unbelievable! I wanted to push him off the chair...but half of me felt pleased that he had said something nice about me. I decided to not to push him off the chair, and to wake him up nicely when the train stopped....

  


[In Rukawa's Dream]

  


Nota-kun: Kae-kun, should I trim my fur? It's getting long....

  


Rukawa: *sleepily* Don't. You look cuter like that....ZZzzzz....

  
  
  


Sendoh Akira POV

  


"Let me see," I mumbled under my breath as I consulted the cook book. "Fry the chicken until a crisp golden brown, and then set aside. Mix lemon juice, cornflour and fry with garlic. Add in the chicken and fry for a few minutes." Sounded easy enough. I was trying to cook lemon chicken to impress Reon with my astonishing cooking skills, and as they say, the best way to a girl's heart is through her stomach. Or was it though chocolate? I forgot. But anyway, whatever it was, she was going to be so impressed when she tasted my lemon chicken.

  


/Sendoh's Imagination/

  


"Wow, this tastes great Sendoh," Reon told Sendoh admiringly. "It's so hard to find a guy that can cook nowadays."

  


"I'm glad you like it Reon-chan," he answered. "I made this lemon chicken especially for you!"

  


"Thanks! Here, let me give you a kiss to show my utter gratitude!" Reon leaned towards him.

  


Sendoh purses his lips expectantly to receive Reon's kiss. Suddenly, the kitchen door bursts open, and a monstrous orange and white hamster burst into the kitchen. It stared around glaringly at them and raises a sunflower seed shaped bazooka.

  


"Eek! A giant hamster!" Sendoh squealed terrified. He stopped suddenly when he saw Reon staring at him weirdly. "Um, I mean, what are you doing here hamster?" he said, in a deep manly voice.

"I'm Hamtaro! This is a stick up! Give me all your lemon chicken now!" the hamster waves the bazooka at Sendoh, who steps bravely in front although inwardly he is shaking like a jelly.

  


"Don't worry Reon, I'll protect you from Hamtaro, and I won't let him steal your lemon chicken!"

  


Hamtaro snorts scornfully. "You puny mortal!" it bellows. "What makes you think that you can stop the Ham-Hams?" the kitchen door slams open and the door burst off its hinges as a large group of demented looking (LARGE) hamsters barge into the kitchen. A snowy white hamster with blue ribbons in its fur and a cream colored hamster in a porkpie hat step forward and brandished their sunflower seed shaped bazooka.

  


"Lemon chicken! Lemon chicken! Lemon chicken!" the rest of the Ham-Hams chant loudly as they take all the lemon chicken that Sendoh has just made. "Lemon Chicken! Lemon chicken! LEMON CHICKEN!"

  


"Stop!' Sendoh let out an agonizing yell. "Why do you want to take the lemon chicken that I prepared so painstakingly for my Reon?"

  


"Oh, we got tired of sunflower seeds," Hamtaro told Sendoh dismissively as the rest of the evil Ham-Ham gang stole all the lemon chicken. "You have no idea how disgusting sunflower seeds are. Laura doesn't even give us tomato ketchup to go with it." Hamtaro made a disgusted face. "Hence the reason why we are taking your lemon chicken. Don't think of chasing after us! You won't get your lemon chicken back!" Hamtaro fired the bazooka at the stove, and the stove exploded sending a strong burning smell throughout the kitchen. The smoke detector went off with a loud wailing sound.

  


/end of imagination/

  


I woke up with a jolt to a strong burning smell and the siren of the fire detector. A cloud of smoke was coming out of the pan where the lemon sauce and chicken was cooking in.

  


"Oh no!" I yelled out and dashed towards the stove. I must be the only baka who could fall asleep while cooking something! Yanking the pan off the stove, I dumped everything into the sink with a clatter, turned on the tap, burning myself in the process. I looked dismally at the remains of my culinary efforts, all charred and black with spirals of twisty smoke curling out of it as the water splashed. 

  


"Oh my gosh, Sendoh! What's going on?" Reon dashed in and stared at the mess in the sink. "Um...What did you do just now?" she asked.

  


"Ehehehehehe. Long story." 

  


_____________________________________________________________________

  


Artemis: (Backs away slowly from sister) Stay away from me! I'm not gonna watch Hamtaro with you anymore!

  


Arty's Sis: (evil smile) Too bad....I just bought the whole Hamtaro series, and you're gonna watch it with me, or I'll show Kogure your baby photos! *waves photo album around wildly* 

  


Artemis: What the *explicit* Where did you get those? I thought I buried them in the garden!

  


Arty's Sis: Hehehe. Gonna watch it with me or what?

  


Artemis: Noooo!

  


Arty's Sis: Looks like you readers should leave a review while waiting for her to continue with the next chapter, ne? (Displays depraved grin) 


	11. This Really Sucks?

> CrAzY/mAd
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Slam Dunk...but I don't so there's no point complaining isn't there?
> 
> Rating: PG-13 for some obvious reasons
> 
> Synopsis: Josh makes a Very Important Announcement. Kyota and gang get into more trouble. The Hanamichi Brigade makes a very loud (and sparkly) return. Melanie springs a devious idea on Hanamichi. Sendoh is banned from Reon's kitchen. Rukawa is affected by the weather. And as for Miyagi and Ayako...will they _ever_ be together?
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/n: Okay, so I slacked a little...I'm really sorry guys! I've just been loaded with things to do. The fact that I suffered from a Very Long Writer's Block was one of the reasons I didn't update. I wrote about half of this chapter end of last year...and totally went blank after that. I also took some time off reading other people's fanfics instead of writing my own! Sorry! I'll upload my next chapter as quickly as possible (depends on how fast I type it!). Oh yeah, I also need your comments! Please! I need your reviews!
> 
> Special thanks go out to: **Sey Lee, Jeslene, Unquestionable, miracleme, crazy4u, Akane-koneko, sLL, Hana Rui and Mystical Enchantra**. Big love to you all! You guys rock!
> 
> Alright! On with chapter 11!
> 
> Chapter 11: This really sucks?!?
> 
> Elaine Soo
> 
> "The meeting is now called into order," Josh said, in his annoyingly superior Interact Club President tones. I scowled as I studied my nails. Josh had a serious problem. Why on earth would he call a unexpected Interact meeting on Friday afternoon? If Melanie hadn't persuaded us to stay back, I would be lounging at home, watching HBO and then moving on to fascinating RPG games on my computer.
> 
> "Listen up, all of you. I'm proud to announce, that the Interact Club of S.M.K Damansara Jaya is proud to announce that we will be organizing the Battle of the Bands in three weeks time."
> 
> There was a loud whoop and clapping from all the interact members. I couldn't help joining in as well. The Battle of the Bands was the coolest event that our Interact Club organized, beside the I.U. Night. Think of this, five hours of rock music, a full cheering audience, and a guest performance from another band. Way cool! It was the closest thing to a Linkin Park concert I ever got close to. (Arty: Currently obsessed with LP cos of their performance in KL which I didn't get to go to BECAUSE OF MY EXAMS!)
> 
> "The reason we're all calling this meeting is to discuss the arrangements. We're going to need a special board of directors for the whole thing. First of all, the ushering department..."
> 
> Blah, blah, blah. I'll spare you the details. Josh can be such a lame ass sometimes. But hey! It was the Battle of the Bands. Melanie was head of refreshments. So being the good people that we are, we all agreed to join the refreshments department (since no one else wanted to do the refreshments). That meant we had to spend most of our time filling the punch bowl and making sure there was enough ice. Boring job.
> 
> "Nyahahahaha," Hanamichi said. "There'll be food!" Poor Melanie. I pity her. Having to look after that hungry monkey 24/7. So that was it really.
> 
> It was the weekend! Two days of relaxation away from school! So what if I had bio homework? So what if Kylie still wasn't talking to me? So what if I had that zombie to look after...
> 
> Speaking of the devil, he was sitting upright under the tree...sleeping. I groaned. That stupid dope could have fallen asleep while walking. The way that pinhead could fall asleep like that was almost insane. I tried to wake him up and nearly got punched again for my efforts. He muttered something like 'no one disturbs my sleep' but he was awake now.
> 
> "We're walking back," I told Rukawa, who was now stomping sullenly behind as we left the school. He ignored me. Therefore I ignored him back. Trying to have a conversation with him was like talking to a marble statue about the weather. Totally hopeless. We set off to the station. Or rather, I set off. I was about halfway there, when I realized something.
> 
> Rukawa wasn't following me. In fact he wasn't anywhere to be seen.
> 
> Although I was severely tempted to just leave him to wherever he was, I had a feeling that his parents would be suing me for negligence when they found out that their stupid son had fallen asleep on the roadside and starved to death. I found him under another shady tree, looking sulky. I stomped up, ready to punch him if I had to.
> 
> "Didn't you hear me when I said we were walking back? Or were you too freaking spastic to understand what I meant?" I shouted.
> 
> "It's so hot," he mumbled.
> 
> What the f– oops, no expressive language. "It's too hot?" I repeated incredulously.
> 
> "The sun," he whispered. I looked at him cautiously. He sounded as if he was...well, dying. "I can't....."
> 
> "Duh. The sun's supposed to be hot," I said. Rukawa glared weakly at me.
> 
> "I'm not walking anywhere," he stated.
> 
> Okay. Therefore, the sun is so hot that it's bothering him. Whatever. I rolled my eyes. It isn't that hot," I told him. You're not going to die."
> 
> "I'm...allergic to..."
> 
> This guy is spastic. "You're allergic to sunlight?" I asked sarcastically. "Then I was right all along. You're actually a vampire." I tried to haul him up. "Look, you'll survive okay. Now, just get up and walk. We have to go now." he made no attempt to move. I wanted to kick him.
> 
> "Told you...I can't...too much sun...."
> 
> I wanted to strangle him. "What do you want me to do then?" I yelled.
> 
> "Shut....up....do'aho."
> 
> I was going to drag him all the way to the station even if it meant I had to pull him by one of his legs. With a yank, I pulled him up and dragged him across the road.
> 
> "Do'aho...I'll...sunburned....help...."
> 
> He kept trying to sit down at every three steps. In the end, throughly exasperated and frustrated, I had no other choice than to hail a cab... Damned loser.
> 
> Miyagi Ryota
> 
> After a week of Malaysia, I'm _very_ sure of these three facts:
> 
> 1. Susan is the hugest F4 freak on earth
> 
> 2. F4 are actually underdeveloped girls posing as guys and are planning world domination by polluting female minds with cheesy pop music and lamer drama series.
> 
> 3. I hate F4.
> 
> But Susan is crazy about them, so here I was trailing after her in the video shop looking at those awful posters of them. Apparently they have this show after them called meteor something or the other. Well, whatever it is, at least she's promised me that we'll be looking for Ayako tomorrow.
> 
> "Ooh look! Meteor Garden 2 is out!" Susan said, as she held up a boxed VCD set. "I don't care, I'm getting this." I rolled my eyes discreetly. Shopping with girls really sucks. With nothing better to do, I started staring at all the posters in the shop.
> 
> "So are you into anime as well?" a guy in the opposite row asked.
> 
> "Who isn't?" the girl who was with him responded.
> 
> "Oh, hey, look, Meteor Garden 2 is out," the guy went on. "My friend is like, crazy over it, it's unbelievable."
> 
> "Meteor Garden?"
> 
> I looked up. And found myself staring directly at a very familiar face. She looked slightly more tanned from when I saw her last, but it was still her, right down from her lovely curly hair to her cute button nose.
> 
> "AYA-CHAN!"
> 
> Wait, who the hell's that guy with her?!? Oh no! Could he be the son of a rich shipping tycoon? But how could Aya-chan go out with him! He's a head shorter than her!
> 
> Sakuragi Hanamichi
> 
> It was a very sunny day. I liked sunny days, it reminded me of my darling Haruko-chan. She's so bright and shiny, like the sun. Everything reminded me about her...I missed her so much, every single day. Ever since we came to Malaysia, she's been spending most of her time with that Josh pig. But that didn't matter, one of these days she was going to realize that me, Hanamichi Sakuragi was the only one who was really there for her all the time.
> 
> "I've got an idea," Melanie suddenly said. I glared her. How dare she talk and interrupt my train of thoughts about Haruko-chan!
> 
> "You and I know that Haruko has been spending way too much time with Josh," she began.
> 
> "Damn right," I growled back. "I don't like it. And I don't think you like it as well," I added as an after thought.
> 
> "Okay, so here's the idea. I'll try to get Haruko to notice you, but you'll have to help me get back together with Josh." I glanced at Melanie. She looked kind of desperate. "How do you want me to help you to get back together with Josh?" I asked.
> 
> "I've got a foolproof plan for you to get together with Haruko."
> 
> "What's that?" I asked curiously.
> 
> "You're going to sing to her during the battle of the bands. No girl can resist that sort of thing. Trust me, I know," she grinned.
> 
> "So, how does that help you in getting Josh back?" I asked.
> 
> "As long as I can get Haruko out of the way, I'm all clear with Josh."
> 
> "But I don't understand," I said. "Why should Haruko-chan be out of the way? Are you saying that she likes Josh? Or does that Josh pig like her?"
> 
> "Just shut up okay!" she said. "I've got it all planned out!"
> 
> "Nani? No one tells the tensai to shut up! Not even the girls!"
> 
> "I'll make sure you'll get Ramen flavored Pocky throughout the Battle of the bands," she said.
> 
> "Okay." I stared up at the sky once more. Oh, Haruko-chan was so cute! Like that fluffy little cloud over there..
> 
> "Ooh!! Look, he's over there!" There was a sudden squeal of excitement, and I momentarily dazzled by something red and sparkly.
> 
> "HANAMICHI! HANAMICHI!
> 
> HE'S OUR MAN!
> 
> IF HE CAN'T DO IT
> 
> NOT ONE OF YOU LOSERS CAN!
> 
> Melanie Yen
> 
> It was the Hanamichi Brigade! And they were back with a vengeance! and of course, with huge sparkly red pom-poms as well. One of them did this excellent high kick and threw a baton in the air in time with what the rest of them were chanting.
> 
> "ROSES ARE RED AND VIOLETS ARE BLUE!
> 
> HANAMICHI IS SWEET AND THAT WHY WE LOVE YOU!"
> 
> Okay, in short, the whole cheer was about 16 verses long. To summarize the whole thing up, they declared their everlasting love for the guy and promised to bash up anyone whom they ever caught mistreating him (did that mean me?). How did they managed to do those cheerleader jumps, kicks and waving pom-poms in time throughout the whole thing remains a mystery to me till this very day. But then again, they were very _talented _cheerleaders...
> 
> Hanamichi just smiled and waved at the over-frenzied girls. Of course, that was calculated to send them into a writhing, squealing mass. It took all of my super powers to drag him back home, then explain to my mum why those girls dressed in red were camping out in front of our gate, waving cute little red banners with Hanamichi's name on them written in Japanese characters.
> 
> If they weren't obstructing my front door, I would have found the whole thing hysterically funny. Unfortunately my mum didn't think so either. I had to spend the rest of my day trying to convince them to go home. And I nearly got hit with a red baton. Hanamichi just stood by the window and waved merrily at them.
> 
> I swear, if I live through this whole sucky experience, I'm going to kill him.
> 
> [Back in the cool mountains of Fraser's Hill...]
> 
> Jin Soichiro
> 
> "I can't believe that manager actually booted out," Alexis moaned as she stared at the resort. I nodded in agreement. We were sitting on the park benches, after several attempts to enter the resort once more and failing. The manager seemed to have an sadistic liking for keeping starving teenagers out in the cold. No matter how much we tried to explain, plead, threaten and bribe, he still wouldn't let us in. Right now, I could see him lounging on the porch, with an evil smile on his face.
> 
> Our situation wasn't any better. The atmosphere was visibly hostile. Angela was glaring at Fujima and rubbing her elbow at intervals. Kiyota was looking daggers at Sam who looked as if she wanted to tackle Kiyota with the ferocity of a rugby player. Koshino was glowering because he had to 'babysit' Kiyota and the fact that we got thrown out did not help to improve his feelings.
> 
> I heard a faint growling coming from Kiyota's direction. He looked defensive as he rubbed his stomach. "Don't look at me like that," he grumbled. "Kainan's top player is hungry."
> 
> Sam and Koshino snorted in unison, but Kiyota had a point. I was hungry too.
> 
> "Ugh," Alexis said. "It seemed ages ago since we had lunch. In fact, I can't even remember eating anything."
> 
> Silence prevailed.
> 
> "I've got this idea," Kiyota suddenly announced. We all looked at him.
> 
> "No you don't," Koshino contradicted sulkily. "Even if you had any ideas, they're mostly screw ups."
> 
> "They are not screw ups," Kiyota began, turning purple. "You're just jealous because you haven't got any bright ideas!" [Kiyota is so childish...] Koshino glared back at him as if he was daring his cousin to launch an attack. The two of them would have started a nasty brawl if Sey hadn't interrupted.
> 
> "Come on Kosh, let's hear him out first okay?"
> 
> Kiyota shot her a gratifying look. Koshino just looked sulky upon being addressed as 'Kosh' by someone whom we just met.
> 
> "Arigato Sey-chan. As I was saying earlier, before I was so rudely interrupted." here he paused and glared at his cousin. Koshino ignored him and stared at his shoes. "Why don't we go to the back of the resort and see if there's a back door or something. I mean, we go into the resort from the back and find a restaurant. What do you say?"
> 
> Fujima jumped up. "Why didn't we think of that?" he almost yelled. "And we've been sitting down here like idiots!"
> 
> Sam cleared her throat. "Hello, not everyone here agrees to be labeled as idiots. But I've got to agree with Monkey Boy there. We should have thought of that earlier." [Yeah, why didn't they think of that earlier?]
> 
> Kiyota turned purple again. "Nani? Who are you calling Monkey Boy you little ... little ... dwarf!"
> 
> "Okay!" I stepped between Kiyota and Sam. "Let's just go check out the back door alright?"
> 
> Fueled by hunger and some possible glee at the thought of defying the Resort Manager, we headed off to the back. To out triumph, we found that the back door was unguarded. Trading grins, we headed to the restaurant, our minds only on one thing: FOOD.
> 
> There was no sign of the Resort Manager in the resort café. Choosing the largest table, there was a slight scuffle between Koshino and Kiyota, Kiyota wanted to sit next to Sey, but Koshino plonked himself down at the seat he was eying. Cursing, he had to go for the next available place...which coincidentally just happened to be next to Sam. I exchanged glances with Fujima. Based on what happened so far, Kiyota and Sam within seven inches of each other was a time-bomb waiting to happen. Fortunately, Sam didn't say anything to aggravate Kiyota.
> 
> Everything passed normally enough. We pigged out on fish & chips and this funny fried noodles thing [uh, that's the sort of 'mee goreng' that you find in the nasi kandar stalls] which the girls insisted was one of the Malaysian specialties. It was basically a time of ice breaking, getting to know each other and eating.
> 
> "I want to order dessert!" our Ace Rookie proclaimed after we had eaten. "Let's have banana split!"
> 
> "You're mad," Sam said. "As if it isn't cold enough here and you want to have ice cream?"
> 
> "It isn't that cold," Kiyota retorted. "In Japan, the temperature can reach up to..." he paused suddenly as something struck him. "Wait a minute, did you just say I'm mad?"
> 
> "No! Sam just said, uh...fad! Yeah, she says you're going through a fad, eating ice cream in cold weather!" Sey said, in a useless attempt to smooth things over. Too late.
> 
> "You just said I'm mad didn't you?" Kiyota demanded. "I'm not mad!"
> 
> "No. What I mean to say was that, you are THE MOST FREAKING INSANE PERSON THAT I EVER MET IN MY LIFE!"
> 
> "AGRH!" Kiyota yelled and made a grab for Sam who dodged out of her chair in a split second. Kiyota bounded out and chased after her, yelling that he was going to show her for calling him insane.
> 
> "Oh God, here we go again," Koshino moaned.
> 
> "I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU MIDGET!" Kiyota yelled, dodging two waitresses and a waiter carrying a jug of water."
> 
> "WELL TRY GET ME THEN!" Sam yelled back.
> 
> The café was all roused up. Old women were looking at them disapprovingly, and parents with young children were looking askance at the basketball Ace in hot pursuit of the (not so short) girl.
> 
> "JUST WAIT TILL I—" There was this awful moment, where everything seems to runin slow motion. Kiyota who had almost caught up with Sam skidded and bumped into one of the café staff who happened to be coming in with a stack of plates. I saw white plates defy gravity for a few milliseconds before....
> 
> CRASH!
> 
> The noise was tremendous. It was as if it were raining dishes indoors. Everyone turned to look. People outside the café started running towards our direction, staring, pointing and murmuring. Children were screaming, grown ups were trying to comfort their children and an old lady went into hysterics. We heard later she was warded in the hospital for a heart attack, but that was another story. Mess was too small a word to describe the situation we were in.
> 
> "Itai..." that came from Kiyota, who was sprawled on the floor. He raised himself on one elbow to find himself staring at the shiny shoes of the resort manager, whose eyebrow was twitching. The next words he spoke sounded extremely strangled.
> 
> "Didn't I tell you that you were not allowed in here?" Eight pairs of blank eyes stared him down. The Resort Manager's face turned red. I could swear there was smoke curling out from his nostrils.
> 
> "ALL OF YOU, OFF TO THE KITCHEN! YOU'RE GOING TO BE WASHING DISHES TILL THE END OF THE CENTURY TO PAY FOR THOSE PLATES!"
> 
> "K'so," Kiyota said as he lay face down on the floor. "This really sucks..."
> 
> Sendoh Akira
> 
> I cheerfully entered the kitchen, laden with grocery bags. After the disastrous affair with the lemon chicken, I was prepared to move on and try my culinary skills on something new. I had mailed Uozumi yesterday and asked him to send me a recipe for something that didn't require much baking, easy to make, and delicious. He had replied instantly with the recipe for something even better than lemon chicken.
> 
> That something was lemon meringue pie.
> 
> The secret to a good lemon meringue pie was the eggs, Uozumi had said. You had to beat the egg white till they are stiff enough to stand. Beat the egg white? With what? I glanced around the kitchen to find something to beat the eggs with. Forks, spoons and plates stared back.
> 
> The only thing I could think of to beat the eggs with was a chopstick.
> 
> Grabbing a chopstick, I proceeded to beat the eggs. The next step of the recipe was to fold the eggs into the pastry. Fold the eggs? Like the way I fold clothes? I shrugged. It was worth a try...
> 
> "I'm so sorry Reon-chan!" I apologized profusely, as she extinguished the fire in the oven. "I didn't know that lemon meringue burnt so easily!"
> 
> "It wasn't the lemon meringue," Reon panted as she heaved the fire extinguisher to a new position. "It was the baking tin that caught on fire. Your lemon meringue's exploded all over the kitchen now."
> 
> This was so embarrassing. I had tried to cook something for Reon and had ended up burning it. The fact she had to come in and save me from the fire didn't help. My huge male ego was badly bruised.
> 
> "Well,"I said in an attempt to defend myself. "It was the first time I tried to bake that." It wasn't my fault that the pie had suddenly exploded or the baking tin caught on fire when I took it out.
> 
> "Akira-san," she said after the fire had been extinguished. "You shouldn't be trying to cook something that you don't know how to."
> 
> I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me. "Yeah, I'm sorry."
> 
> Reon sighed, as she surveyed the mess I had made in the kitchen. Bits of egg hung in strands from the walls. The kitchen sink was filled with burnt pots and pans. Little pieces of pastry crusts and lemon rind decorated the ceiling. "This has got to stop."
> 
> I nodded vehemently. "This won't happen again," I promised. "I'll be more careful the next time I try to cook something!" And I would make sure I knew where the fire extinguisher was kept. Reon wouldn't know if I had burnt anything the next time.
> 
> "Next time?" she echoed faintly. "There isn't going to be a next time!"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I'm sorry Akira,, but I can't have another accident like this," she said. "I'm going to have to ban you from my kitchen..."
> 
> Review kudasai! It's crucial for fast updates!


End file.
